Follow the Buzzards
by BrokenAngyl
Summary: Bray Wyatt's sick and insidious cult has taken over the WWE and is now using the Authority unknown to all. Unknown to both of them, Ambrose and Kinsey are both caught in the cult's sights. Will the Cult bring about the end of the world as we know it? Can Dean change his fate and save Kinsey from the dark in the process? (Story on indefinite hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

If the word "untamable" were ever broken down and applied to someone, Dean Ambrose would somehow still put them to shame. Standing well over average height at a towering 6'4" and built like a bouncer, he carried himself with the kind of confidence most men only wish they had. It was always there, be it in his typical swagger or his more aggressive and intimidating stalk. His dishwater hair was messy almost as if on purpose, like someone who knows they are probably going to get into some shit that night and aren't really concerned with looking good for the beat down. His attire as always when in the arena consisted of black pants with a thick leather belt, black clinging sleeveless t-shirt, boots that were scuffed around the edges, and a slate gray athletic hoodie that did nothing to hide his obvious physique. His hands were already taped up with black athletic tape, as if he came expecting a fight. Currently, he was pacing back and forth slowly near the backstage exit leading towards the upper deck areas, waiting for Rollins and Reigns. He rolled his shoulder and put a hand up to it, trying to stretch his shoulder out.

Kinsey Loxton cut the corner sharply moving much faster than she realized. She was paying more attention to looking behind her than where she was going. Slamming right into the back of the man pacing in the hall ahead of her, she nearly fells from the impact. Catching herself on the wall with one arm, she looked up and her eyes went wide.

Ambrose stumbled a step forward and caught himself on the stack of folding tables by the wall. He groaned and rolls his shoulder again, "What the..?"

Kinsey reached up and took her headphones out of her ears. "Oh shit..." She glanced back over her shoulder once more, then looked back at Ambrose. "I so did not mean to do that..."

Dean half turned, clearly annoyed, and leaned his back flat against the stack of tables. "No? I figured that, kiddo..." He popped his neck loudly to the side, then glanced her way, "You weren't swinging a chair or something at me, so figured it was an accident. You new here or something?"

Kinsey Loxton stood about 5'10" and weighed in currently at a solid 148 pounds. Her muscular athletic figure only reminded people why she was currently one of the hottest wrestler's in the WWE diva division. Long dark hair with auburn highlights cascaded in waves over her shoulders. Tan skin accentuates her blue-grey eyes. Full round lips completed her face, creating a stunning picture. She had no visible tattoos and only a very small scar at the base of her neck, where it blends to her shoulders as an imperfection. It took nothing away from her beauty. In fact, it only seemed to make her more attractive, proving she was real and not a walking dream. Currently she was in charcoal sweat pants rolled down to her hip line, and a loose off the shoulder grey sweatshirt that had little white skulls in a pattern all over it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the moment, as she'd not managed her way to hair and make-up as of yet. In fact she was on her way to the locker now. She shifted her weight a bit form one foot to another. "To main roster? Yeah..." she glanced back where she came from again a moment, then back to Ambrose once more. "Uh, I'm Kinsey... they're debuting me tonight over here on main roster."

Dean leaned out a bit and looked around the woman, as if trying to see whatever she was looking for. When he didn't notice anything, he shrugged and leaned back against the stack again. "Just try not to let your nerves get the better of you, kiddo, and you'll do okay likely... Who they put you up against?"

Kinsey smirked at him. "Uh, not an issue." She shook her head. "Paige is getting a two v one with AJ and Tamina... so I'm tagging up with her tonight."

Dean raised his eyebrows, showing a little surprise, "Wow... fresh on the roster and jumping in with the big kids." He seemed a bit impressed.

Kinsey chuckled. "Riiighht... You aren't following developmental at the moment are you?" her head tilted to the side, as if sizing him up. She seemed to finally settle in, no longer shifting constantly.

Dean pushed off the stacked tables and rolled his shoulder, "Not really. Why? You win a bunch of gold down there or something?"

Kinsey shrugged and watched him move carefully. "Well yeah, but that's not what got me here. Steph and her bulldog... I mean husband could care less who's able to actually handle themselves or that the crowd backs right now."

Dean laughed, "Never have, never will. It's all about what's best for business, so don't forget that." Dean glanced over at the clock on the far wall, "The hell is taking them?" He thought to himself, clearly looking irritated and impatient.

"Oh yeah... learned that early on. So just decided to make sure I had something that her majesty was willing to negotiate for." Kinsey got an almost sort of predatory smile. "That the shoulder Regal fucked up?" She gestured to the shoulder he kept rolling with a head tilt.

Dean glanced at his shoulder, then moved to stretch his arm out once more. "Cost him half his damn ear for it, but yeah. What have you got she wants?"

Kinsey licked her lips and looked around feigning innocence a moment. "AJ may have passed out a couple weeks ago and dropped... oh... the title belt. Funny how shit happens sometimes." She shrugs.

Dean laughs, "You serious?"

Kinsey shrugs. "Hey... she came into my yard and started shit talking. First mistake. Then she and her gorilla didn't think Paige and I were an issue, mistake two. Last, she didn't tap out... big mistake."

From the arena outside, the crowd can be heard cheering as RAW begins for the evening. Triple H's voice starts to carry over the arena sound system in the distance.

Dean half listened to H talking over the sound system, "Your yard, huh?"

She nodded. "Kinda what being NXT champion means. My yard, my rules. Paige and I have always been tight for a long time." she looked him over reflexively, sizing him up. "So... knocked the little wannabe psycho out and left her tied up in Steph's office at full sail with the strong suggestion that Paige and I move up to main roster. When she noticed said note did not come attached with the missing title belt, she got the idea.""

Dean couldn't help but grin, amused. "That why you're looking over your shoulder so hard? AJ and her big ass bodyguard?"

Kinsey replied, "Something like that." She glanced at his shoulder and then gestured with a nod. "I can make that better if you want.""

Dean shook his head, "Uhh, pass. Had enough people look at it already. Besides, doesn't hurt enough to stop me."

Kinsey shrugged again. "Suit yourself... "Before she could say anything else Triple H's voice bellowed out over the arena to the roar of the crowd. He was announcing that Dean Ambrose would be defending his US Title tonight in a 20 man rumble.

Dean's eyes narrowed into fiery slits. He yelled in the general direction of the arena from where they were standing in the back, "WHAT?! Are you FREAKING kidding me? Twenty guys? Twenty. Damn, H, couldn't just walk back here like a man and take it! Steph has your balls in a jar, so you've gotta let 19 of your lap dogs do it for you?"

Kinsey watched Dean a moment, then licked her lips. "He really doesn't like you if he's willing to make Dick move like that, does he?" The crowd was going wild at the announcement.

Dean grabbed the top table off the stack, and throws it against the opposite wall in the hallway, "Damn it!"

Kinsey backed up a step. "Yeah... that'd be my queue to bail." She moved as if to cautiously step around him and head to the women's locker area.

Ambrose started off down the hallway, stepping right over the broken remains of the table as if they weren't' there, "I gotta go find the boys..." he turned mid-stride and walked back over to her, "Good luck on your match or whatever." He seemed a bit caught off guard that he had turned back to bother saying anything to her, rather than just stalking off like he intended. He then headed straight past her down the hallway, "And whatever you do, hang onto your belt as long as you freaking can JUST to piss Hunter off!" He called to her.

Kinsey caught his arm last second, quickly, before him entirely past her. "Just do what you do...he can't stop that." She touched two fingers to her lips and kissed them, then touched the tape on Ambrose hand. After that, she just lets him go and moved to head her own way as well. Dean was so angry he didn't seem to even care or notice the odd behavior. .


	2. Chapter 2 - From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Two**

Kinsey walked into the locker room shaking her head. "That was seriously messed up." She glanced up, seeing Paige already in her ring gear and waiting for her. She grinned at her friend. "You hear what Hunter just did?"

"You mean pretty much just taking Ambrose title?" Paige nodded. "Can't say that they shouldn't have expected something, love. I mean, they did just beat Evolution fairly soundly last night and Hunter isn't one to lose well. Then again, I wouldn't want the Shield noticing me either. People get broken that way by them." Paige shook her head. "Just hoping to keep my belt off their radar for a bit."

Kinsey started to get into her ring gear while they talked. While Paige was all black with just the slightest of blue accents, Kinsey was typically in royal blue and had black accents on her gear. The side of the boy shorts she wore were cut out with x's filled in with black fishnet. Her midriff laced up the front with black laces, and had wings cut out of the back that were filled in with black mesh as well. Both women wore Doc Marten's into the ring. Paige's black and her blue scuff. While Paige opted to don a leather jacket in the ring, Kinsey went for a softer more comfortable look. She threw on the blue hoodie with the silver sequin angel wings on the back on over her gear. "I should hit hair and make-up before we're up…" She paused to see if Paige was coming.

"Aye, we can do that." Paige hopped down off the counter where she'd grabbed a seat and went to head over to the next room with Kinsey. Something was off, the Brit couldn't' help but notice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got one of my freaky headaches earlier and it messed with me. I'll be fine. Shake it off… you know?" She grinned at the other Diva.

Paige reached out and put a comforting arm around her friend. She was one of the few people that could just touch Kinsey at will and not wind up paying for it in some manner. "Alright, you know I'm all ears if you need a sounding board, right?"

Kinsey nodded and walked with her friend to the other room. She didn't shrug off Paige's arm, and reached up put an arm back around the other woman's shoulders. Paige laughed and started making to walk swinging her feet out in large circles, forcing Kinsey to do the same with her. "You are so freaking weird sometimes." Kinsey teased the Brit.

"Coming from you, dear, I take that as high praise." She grinned and led Kinsey out to the hallway. Having already been up in main roster for about a month, Paige knew her way around things fairly well now. Didn't really matter the arena, they were all mostly set up the same way. She led Kinsey over and let Joelle, the make-up girl she preferred, know that Kinsey needed her face and hair done. Kinsey rolled her eyes.

"I like it better when I just do my own shit, you know that." The taller woman growled at Paige.

"Yes, but if I let you do that, you likely wouldn't wear make-up. That or I'd be stealing back my eyeliner from you by the end of the night." Paige taunted. Kinsey shrugged, she couldn't deny the accusations. Flopping into the seat, Kinsey just relented to the inevitable. "Alright, paint me up."

An hour later Paige and Kinsey were in the one place Kinsey Loxton always felt comfortable, the ring. People had lost their minds when they announced her. "Joining Paige in the ring, from Baltimore, Maryland, the NXT Diva's Champion and Fallen Angel, Kinsey Loxton! This is a tag-team match scheduled for pin-fall or submission." The rush and joy however of finally being in a ring on RAW was cut short for Kinsey almost instantly as it was announced that Batista would be the guest referee for the match. Kinsey also noticed Randy Orton had come down to do commentary apparently with the announcers. She exchanged a look with Paige, who just nodded. They both knew this wasn't going to be good, but weren't sure really if it had anything to do with them.

Paige had pinned AJ for about the third time tonight, and once more Batista managed to count one in the three or so full minutes Paige was on AJ. This was pathetic. Slow counting was faster than the bullshit Batista was pulling on them for some reason. Kinsey had knocked Tamina into the stairs and put her down on the outside while Paige was going to work on AJ, taking the amazon out of the fight. She then climbed on the apron and waited for the frustrated Diva to tag her in while AJ was winded and had nowhere to go. "This is blood bullshit!" Paige snarled as she tagged in the other Diva.

Kinsey pounced on AJ is the only way to describe it. She slammed the woman to the ring by her hair a few more times and then locked in classic no frills sleeper hold. Batista tried to get Kinsey to let go, but she merely locked her legs around her prey tightly and held on for dear life. Batista went to attempt to make Kinsey let go, but before he could Paige was in the ring screaming at him. "What the hell! IF YOU COULD COUNT YOU OVERSIZED GORILLA THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS OUR HOUSE NOW!" The Brit was in Bootista's face and not letting up. Right as Kinsey dropped AJ's limp and unconscious form on the mat, Batista threw Paige to the side and over the ropes out of the ring. The bell rang and it was announced that Paige and Kinsey had won based on the other team's inability to complete the match. Kinsey didn't even realize they'd won. The red was already over her eyes. Kinsey ran and used the ropes for momentum, throwing her full weight into the drop kick she slammed into Batista and hit the mat. The large man's own weight and momentum took him into and over the ropes slamming to the floor out of the ring. Orton had already managed to grab Paige from where he was sitting at the time Batista came flying into him and the woman he was holding by the hair. The crowd went wild and then started to scream even louder. "SIERRA, HOTEL, INDIGO, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA…"

The rest of it happened so fast she could hardly keep track of the three men. Ambrose dove on Orton while Reigns and Rollins double timed Batista a few moments. Then Hunter was running down the ring. He paused only long enough to reach under the ring and grab his signature sledgehammer, coming up behind Ambrose who didn't seem aware the man was there. There wasn't any thought, just reaction to what Kinsey did. She quickly climbed the corner and then leapt high in the air from the top rope, coming down first foot and then knee onto the shoulder of the arm H was holding the hammer with at the moment. The "Fall from Grace" as her finisher was called drove him into the hard ground outside the ring. She rolled and kicked the hammer towards Ambrose who had turned and become very aware of what just nearly happened to him. Before either of them could say or do anything however, Orton responded by grabbing Kinsey and making it clear that there was a very bad RKO in her future if Dean didn't' put down the hammer. Ambrose eyes locked on Kinsey's and he just nodded. Slowly, the Lunatic Fringe turned the hammer so the handle was facing away from him and towards where Orton had Kinsey. Then as soon as the hammer was out of play on the ground, Orton spun Kinsey moving to set up her up for the RKO he was going to give her anyway. Instead, Kinsey dropped to the ground with all the force she could muster and rolled out of the way just as Ambrose body connected with Orton's in a flying elbow. She grabbed the hammer and turned to Orton once more.

Ambrose had the Orton situation beyond handled. He'd ridden the man down and was now just wildly pummeling him with a ferocity that defied words. Kinsey looked around to assess the situation just in time to see Paige jump on Hunter's back screaming and beating him over the head and shoulders. Apparently H was about to jump Kinsey while she was turned towards Dean, but Paige had prevented that. Hunter slammed the dark Diva into the apron of the ring, causing Paige to fall from his back gasping and clutching her lower back. Without a second thought, Kinsey just snarled and slammed her forearm reinforced with the sledge's handle over it into Hunter, knocking him backwards and bouncing him off the ring pole with the force of the clothesline. Rollins finished him off by diving off the top rope across H. Out of the corner of her eye, Kinsey noted Reigns putting Batista out of his misery finally. She decided things were now in their favor and went to get Paige up off the ground. Propping her best friend up under the woman's shoulder, she started to back them up the ramp. "THIS IS OUR HOUSE!" Paige screamed as they passed Hunter and Batista being worked by Rollins and Reigns. The crowd nearly drowned Paige out with their chants. "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS AWESOME!" Echoed through the arena. Kinsey didn't really entirely register what had just happened. She was too focused on getting them back up the ramp, and Paige to medical.

Kinsey finally reached the top of the ramp and whispered to the Brit. "We need to get you checked." Paige just nodded, letting most of her weight rest on Kinsey, and clutching her head and side. Kinsey licked her lips as her music started playing a moment while they were at the top of the apron looking down. That metallic taste brought her back down a bit for a moment. Blood… she could taste her blood in her mouth. The stinging in her lip was starting to let her know that her lips was soundly split. "Come on, Paige, let's get you back there before I can't get you back there." She knew she had a few more minutes before the adrenaline wore off entirely, but it wouldn't be long. Kinsey moved to turn and support Paige's weight still, leading her best friend back to medical.


	3. Chapter 3 - Playing Doctor

**Chapter Three**

Kinsey sat on the medical table patiently waiting for the doctor to finish looking Paige over, insisting the Brit get checked out first. She flinched away from the second med-tech, as the tech tried to clean off the scrapes and bruises on Kinsey's face trying to assess the damage done.

Dean could be heard coming down the hallway, laughing and ranting about 'that's what they get' and 'taking evolution apart piece by piece and one by one'. Roman came in supporting Dean, one arm under Dean's shoulder to get him back into medical.

Paige checked out okay and got cleared. It was decided that she managed to avoid a concussion tonight. The British Diva however did have a bruise clearly forming on the left side of her jaw and another on her forehead, likely from where her head connected with Triple H. Paige gave the doctor a few more moments to check out her ribs and other injuries. Once they told her that it's nothing to prevent her from competing she grinned and hopped down from the table. Paige then moved to stand over by Kinsey and wait for her to get checked out next. This cleared the table for Reigns to put Ambrose up on.

Dean shook his head, "No... No! Just let me back out there, and I'll take that hammer and shove it up his- AHH!" Roman just picked Dean up, tiring of arguing with the man, and sets him on the examination table for the medic.

Kinsey smirked at Ambrose and Reigns. She flinched back quickly however, when the doctor moved to examine and touch her face. "Is this really freaking necessary? I'm fine!" Paige reached out and put a hand on Kinsey's shoulder, reminding her friend that she's there and trying to be supportive.

"Let 'em see it, luv. Not that a smack to that noggin of yours could do any more damage." Paige grinned at her friend.

Kinsey just glared at Paige and then nodded to the doctor. "Fine. Get it the hell over with." She let the doctor start to check her for a concussion, and then look at the split lip and bruise turning a sickly color on her right cheek.

Dean looked over, as if just now realizing other people are in the room with them. One of the medics came over to check him out, but Dean quickly knocked his hands way, "Man, get the heck off me, I said I'm F- AHHHH!" Roman just puts his hand on Dean's bad shoulder and leans on it.

"Dean... don't make me knock you out." Roman interjected. With an annoyed look, Dean shook free of Roman and lets the medic look him over.

Paige looked over and smiled at Roman. "I feel your pain." She glared at Kinsey to make the other woman sit still.

Kinsey just rolled her eyes and flipped off Paige. "Freaking, Limey." Kinsey growled at the other Diva. Tilting her head, she and let them clean her face off and check her now tender and very split open lip. The doctor cleared her for no concussion and Paige thankfully sighed.

"Well so much for getting sense knocked into you." The Brit teased Kinsey once more.

Dean let the medic cut the strap to his wife beater on the left side to expose his shoulder. He complained and winced some as the doctor flexed and stretched the muscles to see the extent of the damage.

Roman just puts his hands on his hips and stepped to the side. He looks over at Paige when she said something and smirks, "Yeah? I feel for ya. This idiot's a full time occupation." He turned and looked pointedly at Dean, "Since his ass never has an exit strategy." Dean just grinned at that.

Paige grinned as well. "This one's been hit in the head enough times that I'm not sure she can read any longer to find the bloody exit." Paige pointed at Kinsey with her thumb. "We should make a union. There should be drinks in payment for Nanny Duties." Paige teased.

Kinsey rolled her eyes. "I never fucking said you had to be my Nanny."

Paige grinned. "Someone has to do it, and I don't see anyone else clambering for the opportunity. I mean... you beat up all the boys that wanted the job." She chided Kinsey.

Dean smirked, not paying attention to being bandaged since it was such a regular occurrence for him, "Yeah, with a hammer."

Roman grinned and shook his head, "Yeah, I think you missed her about to go all Babe Ruth on 'Bootista' then knocked the hell out of Hunter instead."

Kinsey raised her arms and let the doc pull her ring gear off, stripping her down to the athletic bra underneath. She winced as he checked out her ribs and then her back as well for damage. "If he didn't want some, he shouldn't have come down into the yard." She stated it like a simple fact.

Paige shook her head. "You would think after what you did to Bo, they would have realized that was not going to go how they thought it would."

Dean shook his head some. "Nope. They don't learn. They'll never learn. They're gonna try again next time, maybe with something new. Then again, probably not. And you know what we're gonna do?" He points at his own smiling face.

Paige glared playfully at Ambrose. "DO NOT encourage her..." she scowled and turned to Roman. "Aren't you supposed to have his leash or something?"

Roman just shrugged. "I'm pretty sure he chewed through it a long time ago."

Kinsey gave the medic an 'I dare you' look when he reached and considered taping up her bruised ribs for the night. Instead, after the look of death, he decided it would be fine to just give her some NSAID and pain killers to help her sleep. She reached up and touched her lip, seeing how bad it was from the outside. "Bo, much like Orton, had it coming." She just gave Paige the 'drop it' look.

Paige nodded. "Aye. We got her a collar once with an 'if lost please return to' tag, but she bit anyone that tried to put it on her."

Dean laughed and winced as the medic started working on his ribs, "Yeah... they're not cracked. Hey, you considered one of those, uhh... under the skin chips for her?"

Roman turned, covering his mouth to hide a grin.

Kinsey narrowed her eyes at Ambrose and then turned to Roman. "You know... I don't think he's had his shots yet. You might want to get the medic on that."

Paige quirked a brow, watching the exchange between the two. "We hadn't considered that. I'll have to talk to the Doc here next time we can get her sedated for stitches."

Roman shook his head and smirked, "He hasn't. Not sure they'd help though, I mean... He's a little, uh..." he bumped the side of his head with his fist and made a face.

Dean looked over at Roman, "Hey, whose side are you on here?"

Kinsey pointed out, "The hot chicks' side. He's a smart man." She smiled.

Paige laughed. "She does have a point. Unless there's something about this bromance we don't know." Paige gestured between the men. She then looked around. "Oh... And where's Pepe?"

Roman smirked, "Seth? Taking care of something."

Kinsey said, "See... I'm not the only one that gets the skunk reference.""

Dean smirked, "I dunno, I've known him a while... and sooner or later he's gonna pick a hair color and go with it. That or finish out with the rest of the colors. Maybe get like... Liberty spikes or something done."

The door to the medical unit opened suddenly with force, and Brad Maddox came barreling into the room. He ignored the med techs objections. "Here you are!" He clapped and smiles that sickening fake smile of his. Then he looked around the room. "Well... most of you... I suppose you can just put the other one of you in the loop later."

Kinsey looked at Maddox and just groaned. "There isn't enough pain killer in this bottle to stop the headache your whiny voice gives me, Maddox. What the hell?"

Dean quickly got up out of his chair and turned toward Brad, chin up like he's itching for a fight. Roman actually caught Dean, and holds him back a moment.

Paige just crossed her arms and looked at the GM. "Really? You bloody think now is the time to come want to talk business?"

"Children, children..." Maddox shook his head. "Now that's no way to treat the bearer of amazing news!"

Roman raised his eyebrows, "Children?" He just slowly took his hand off Dean's chest and stepped to the side.

"The words amazing and you never come to mind, Maddox..." Paige laughed.

Brad Maddox held his hands up in surrender at Dean. "Fine! Fine! I have news from the Authority for you and then I'll be out of your ... whatever little meeting or tryst this is here." He gestured around at them.

Kinsey reached over and moved to pick up the scissors laying on the table next to her that the medic had used to cut the tape for Dean's shoulder. Paige managed to grab and pin Kinsey's hand down on the table quickly.

Dean walked towards Maddox, backing him to the wall. He leaned down and got directly in the guy's face, "Talk fast... then get out. Or we're string you up like a piñata and take turns trying to break you open."

Kinsey mockingly squealed and clapped in twisted childlike glee. "Oh! Candy!"

Maddox looked around at them, realizing what a bad situation this could quickly turn into for him. "You people are truly sick, you know that?"

Paige shook her head. "Nah... Just those two." she gestured to Dean and then Kinsey.

"Anyway..." Maddox gulped, clearly shaken by Ambrose. "Ratings were through the roof tonight and we broke a new twitter record. As previously agreed, Ms. Loxton will get to remain on the main roster. In addition, this weird Manson family thing you all had out there, seems to have sparked with the WWE universe. This..." He gestured between Kinsey and Dean. "This whole knight in dark armor with the fallen angel... make it work for the camera. Creative is ordering you to run with it."

Roman picked up an ace bandage roll and slowly started unraveling it to back Dean's play.

Paige raises her eyebrows and looked at Roman, then Maddox. "Wait... are you saying you want Kinsey and me to bloody get involved in their antics?" She gestures at Roman and Dean.

Dean looked confused, turning his head to look out the corner of his eye at Maddox.

Maddox swallowed and nodded yes quickly. "I was told to tell you that you can either make it work, or you'll get motivated to make it work. The Authority wants what's best for business and apparently the WWE universe liked this whole protection racquet you all have going on."

Kinsey said, "Oh... we'll let Hunter know from the bottom of my heart that if Orton ever threatens to RKO me out of the ring again, and then I get my hands on a weapon... well he'll be glad he's already had his one and only kid." Her eyes narrow into a blaze of blue fire."

"I... I'll pass that along to Mr. Orton." Maddox nods. "So... comradery... romance... this... insanity. Make it happen...for the universe." He then moved to duck out as fast as he can into the hall like a terrified rabbit.

Dean glared after Maddox once he fled, then shook his head and turned back towards the others. Roman quickly put a hand on Dean's shoulder and met the man's eyes.

Dean said, "I should've pummeled him more."

Kinsey replied, "What the hell was that about?" She looked at Paige, confusion on her face."

"Uh. I think you just jumped in the deep end, mate and of course I went in right after you." She put a hand to her forehead. "How do you always manage to stir up shite, Kinsey?" She sounds slightly more amused than upset. "Well at least you get to stay." Paige looked up and smiles at her friend.

Dean rolled his shoulder and winced, "Yeah... welcome to the crap storm... and what the heck did he mean romance? And wait... what'd you do to Bo Dallas?"

Roman hooked his fingers in the collar of his vest and leaned back to wait for Dean to hit a stopping point. He knew there was no point in interrupting the other man during one of his ranting trains of thought.

Paige smirked. "I think he means that they want to see more of that... thing... "She gestured between Kinsey and Dean, "you two have going on." She bit her lip a moment. "And... do you bloody live under a rock, Ambrose? You don't know about the incident crazy here caused in NXT with Bo Dallas?"

Kinsey looked around, letting her long dark hair fall over her face hiding it. as if to try to just blend in to the walls and go unnoticed now.

Roman shook his head, "Dean was never in NXT. Remember?"

Paige hopped up on the table next to Kinsey and put an arm around her, forcing the woman to look up and show her face. "The night after the title ladder match in February, Bo decided that it was in his and a few of the other blokes interest to jump Neville while he was doing commentary on SOMEONE'S match." She pointedly looks at Kinsey. "So...she got into it with Bo. She wound up dripping a Falling Grace on him through the announcer's table. It took Regal and Sami to pull her bloody off him. Kinsey managed to give him nine stitches in the back and wound up having a rematch with good ol' Bo in the ring four weeks later to settle the score."

Kinsey shrugged and just looked at Paige. "He started it."

Dean shook his head, looking really amused and grinning. "So, you one of Regal's girls or what?"

Kinsey's head snapped up and gave Dean a glaring icy look. "What do you mean by that?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "No... She's not shagging Regal. You aren't are you?" Paige playfully bumped her friend in the shoulder teasingly to quickly diffuse the situation. "Cause... that would be a bit gross."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, I mean was he promoting you?"

Kinsey replied, "He worked with me if that's what you mean." She watched Dean still, her eyes having a cold stand-offish look to them."

"More like Regal kept the rest of developmental safe from her." Paige laughed. "He's the one person that sometimes can talk sense into our little fallen angel."

Dean leaned back in his chair, then stretched his arms out across the back of another chair to relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder. The medic has obviously given up on telling him not to do this kind of thing by the way he shakes his head on the way out.

Seth pushed past the medic into the back medical area shaking his area. "You guys are not going to believe the bullshit I just heard about what the Authority has got lined up now for us. Seems that psycho chick..." He stopped and looked at Kinsey and Paige with that awkward 'oh it's you' look.

Kinsey hand moved for the scissors again, but Paige headed her off at the pass and took them from her. Paige handed them back to Roman. "Not helping, luv." Paige shook her head 'no' to Kinsey.

Roman takes the scissors and sets them down on something far from both Kinsey and Dean's reach. "Yeah, Maddox was just here, Seth."

Dean shook his head and started bouncing his leg in agitation.

"Right... okay then," Seth clapped his hands in anticipation and looked around at the others. "Seems we're looking at mixed matches in the future some and well..." He gave a shrugging sorry look to Paige and Kinsey, "more harassment during the girl's matches."

Kinsey made a grumbling sort of growl as Seth started talking. Paige casually shifted how she was sitting so both her legs were now draped over Kinsey's lap, seeming to hold the woman down.

Roman said, "That's fine... just means we may have to come down and put a boot up Hunter's ass every once in a while. That was the plan anyway."

Dean grinned and looked over, "Besides, maybe Seth can get a shot at one of them. I mean, Tamina's a half dye away from looking just like him."

"Bloody dyke is wrestling in the wrong division if you want my opinion." Paige growled at the mention of Tamina.

"As for us watching out for you two lovely ladies, like Roman said, that's not a big deal. Just gives us more ammo to hit them with when we can." Seth shrugged and leaned on the wall by the door. "As for the whole romance angle they want, how do we want to play that off? I mean I'm more than happy to offer to take one for the team on that one."

Kinsey rolled her eyes. "Right... I'm sure you fucking are, Pepe."

Roman shook his head, "Maddox already pinned that one on Dean, man."

Dean looked over and flipped Roman off, "Dick."

Paige laughed. "Aye... seems we're going to be having psycho little Manson babies."

Seth frowned. "Wait... you and Ambrose?" he pointed between Paige and Dean.

Paige eyes got wide. "Oh bloody hell no! Him and Kins..." She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Right... and then that leaves me or Roman to pair off with you, sweets." Seth smiled that grin Rollins is known for when scheming. "They want both you lovely ladies on the camera more."

Dean looked over, "How about we chill out on that for a minute and start with 'what the hell'?"

Kinsey moved to hop down off the medic's table. "I am not nearly fucked up drunk enough to deal with this. On that note... shower... bar." She looked to Paige and raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't agree with that plan more, love." Paige moved to take off after Kinsey, glancing over her shoulder. "Coming, blokes?"

Kinsey paused long enough to lean towards Seth a bit on her way by. "Oh... and if the limey's gonna play with any of you, it'll be the big buy. Hate to break it you, Pepe, but size matters." She winked and darted out before Rollins could retort.

Roman couldn't help but laugh. He patted Seth on the shoulder on his way out after them. "She's got a point, little brother."

Dean shook his head and got to his feet, "Yeah... drinks sound good after this crap..."

Paige followed Kinsey out. "Meet you all in the lobby? You are staying at the hotel right?"

Dean nodded and swung out the door after Roman, heading for the other locker room, "Yeah, for tonight at least."

"Alight, figure meet ya downstairs in two hours then loves? Gives us girls' time to shower and change." Paige nodded, picking up pace to catch up to Kinsey.

Dean smirked, "Yeah, gives him enough time to wash his hair out." He gave Roman a gesture with his thumb.

Roman balled up his fist and held it up at Dean, like he's trying to decide if it's worth it, then shook his head laughing and let it go.


	4. Chapter 4 - Heading Out for the Night

**Chapter Four**

 ****Sorry this chapter is so short. It's more to create flow to the story and establish some character development. Hope you still like it, but it's really just a transition point.****

Kinsey stepped out the elevator with Paige, making their way across the lobby. They stopped by some of the chairs and couches glancing around as if looking for people. Paige dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that has a couple convenient holes in it. The Brit's raven hair was done and her make up as well in typical punk rock fashion. Kinsey also decided on jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt Kinsey wore was red and had "sinner" screen printed on the front, with black lace panels going up the side. She had a black leather jacket on that had white angel wings on the back of it stitched in. She also wore a guy's baseball hat on backwards, holding her hair back. Kinsey only bothered to put on dark eyeliner and a bit of lipstick.

Dean leaned on the wall near the doors talking to Roman about something. Reigns shook his head, then glanced over his shoulder when the elevator doors opened. A quick grin spread across the large Samoan's face. Paige noticed the two men over by the front door. She gestured to them and bumped Kinsey. The two women started to head over to the guys.

Dean looked past Roman at the two approaching women, then kicked off the wall. Roman laughed and looked over again. The large man looked like he's about to say something when Dean spoke up, "Drinks, right?"

Kinsey replied, "That's the plan." she nodded and glanced around. "Where's, Pepe?"

Paige smiled brightly. "I think that would make things hurt a lot less and well... brighten up the evening, aye mates?"

Roman grinned, "Hey, I'm pretty sure this guy is all about some pain relief." He patted Dean on the shoulder, which just made the other man wince.

Kinsey tilted her head and looked at Dean. "So, going let me see what I can do yet?"

Paige glanced around at the group, her brow furrowing. "Yeah, where's Seth? Thought we were all headed out."

Dean smirked at Kinsey, "Tell ya what. Let me get a few drinks in me, and we'll talk."

Seth walked up off the elevator, as if sensing them speaking about him. He moved towards the others. Roman looked over and called out, "Right on time, man."

Kinsey shrugged at Ambrose. "Suit yourself."

Seth moved to drape an arm over each of the divas as he walked up. "Looking lovely this evening ladies. So where we headed?"

Kinsey glanced to the man's arm now around her. "The emergency room if you don't move that arm." Kinsey moves to step out from under Rollins touch. Dean looked to the side a moment, then smirked at Kinsey's response to Rollins.

Paige shook her head at Seth. "Kins, isn't really the touchy feely type, mate. Wouldn't push it if ye want to keep the peace."

Roman grinned, "Or your arm, from the sound of It." he chuckled.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Really? I mean we're not at work, no need to have to put on the tough girl act. Let's all just relax, get some drinks, and we'll figure all this out." He moved to start walking as Paige also ducked out from under his arm.

"Believe that's the plan." Paige grinned and started to head for the door.

Kinsey turned and walked backwards for the door so she could see Dean and Roman, still behind them. "So... cab or one of us besides the Limey driving? I plan on living long enough to make it to the bar."

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, I'll drive." he turned and headed out the door after Kinsey.

Roman patted Seth once on the shoulder on his way past after them. "Pretty sure it's not an act, bro."

Kinsey turned around and started to follow Dean to the car as he passed her on the way out. Paige caught up with Kinsey and slipped an arm around her shoulders and started walking with her. "So... we're going to get drinks and have a good time tonight. We get to celebrate, we've earned it." The Brit tilted her head so it's right against Kinsey's. The taller diva couldn't help but smile a bit reluctantly. "Yeah, that's the plan." Kinsey nodded.

Dean unlocked the SUV for them. "Celebrate, huh? Oh right, you're up on the main card for good now."

Roman laughed, "Doubt it's over any other news or stuff that happened tonight, man."

Kinsey moved to get in the back behind the driver's seat. "Huh, all it took was a sledgehammer. Who knew?" She grinned and climbed into the car.

"Shotgun," Seth called out, moving to get into the front seat.

Paige stopped at the door and gestured with a playful bow to Roman. "Well then, after you."

Roman looked to Seth, then at Kinsey and Paige, then back at Seth, "Your loss, man." He then grinned at Paige and climbed in to the middle of the back seat.

Seth rolled his eyes and made his "damn it" face, realizing what he did a little too late.

Dean sighed and climbed in, "Don't screw with the stations this time, Seth."

Kinsey laughed at the men, and moved to slide down in the seat some, bracing her knees against the back of Dean's seat. Clearly adjusting to give Roman as much room as she could. "So... anyone bother to actually find a bar or we just driving until something looks good?"

"I don't bloody care, as long as they have food as well." Paige chimed in, "I'm starving."

Dean looked in the rearview, "Depends. Either of you sing?"

Roman got comfortable in the back, stretching his long arms across the back seat behind each woman. He shook his head at Dean.

Kinsey shook her head no at the same time Paige piped up. "Kinsey can... like a freaking lark." Kinsey whirled and glared at the woman, leaning all the way over Roman she smacked Paige. "Ow!" Paige laughed more than took any sort of offense to the hit.

Seth nodded. "Karaoke... good choice, Ambrose." Dean held his hand back to Roman, who sighs and hands Dean what looks like a twenty dollar bill.

Dean grinned and drives off with them, "I asked the valets if there was anything good around. Karaoke sounded cool."

Kinsey reached in her pocket and took out the prescription bottle the doctor gave her. Paige looked over eyeing her bestie curiously. "Checking to see how long you have to wait to take them if we drink?" Kinsey shakes her head no. "Checking to see the dosage to figure out if I can OD before we get to the bar," Kinsey replied to the woman.

Roman shook his head laughing, "Dean will just swerve and be a dick if you try."

Kinsey looked up into the rearview mirror. "So you can be a dick huh?"

Dean glanced at the rearview again, "Kind of my specialty. That and beating people up that deserve it."

Kinsey didn't say anything back to that. She just turned and starts watching out the window. Every now and again she glances at the rearview.

Paige grinned and looked to Roman. "So ya don't sing, huh?"

Roman looked at Paige, "Me? Hell no! That's all Ambrose and Rollins."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head some, smirking.

Kinsey remained quiet the rest of the drive just watching out the window.

Seth cleared his throat. "Dean isn't the only one with a half decent voice."

Dean looked over, "Half decent? Dude, I sound like a smoked a pack a day for half my life, have you heard me?"

Seth laughed. "Dude, I was trying to have your back."

Kinsey gets out of the car as soon as it stops. She is already closing her door and in the parking lot, before Ambrose can even get the engine turned off. She doesn't move far into the parking lot, but is quickly out of the confined space of the car. Paige moved to get out from the back so that Roman can also exit the vehicle.

Dean shut the car off and climbed out. He waited until Roman also hopped out after Paige to lock up. "Hey, I'm just smart enough to sing shit that I actually can. Won't catch me singing, like Justin Beiber or something." Seth slid out of the passenger seat.

Kinsey glanced back to make sure they all are out and then started to head into the bar. "Whatcha drinking, Limey? First rounds on me."

"I was thinking it's a night for car bombs if ya think you're up for it, Yank?" Paige called back.

Roman headed into the bar with the others. "Somehow... I'm not surprised that's what you two drink."

Seth shook his head. "I'll admit I am. Something tells me we're gonna wind up carrying someone home tonight."

Dean grinned. "Dibs."

Kinsey smirked and just headed inside. Paige winked at Ambrose starting to feel a bit more comfortable. "Careful what you wish for, mate."

Dean shrugged his good shoulder, "Hey, if I start getting what I want, I'll be a happy man and the world will be a scary place."

Paige laughed and made a face at Dean, sticking her tongue out. "Well then... time to see how scary we can make it." She headed into the bar after Kinsey and expected the boys to follow.

Roman grabbed the door for the others. Seth ducked in and headed to find a table. "Grab me a beer, bro." Dean ducks in with the girls and looked around surveying the place real quick. He seemed to take note of all the entrances and exits he could see.


	5. Chapter 5 - Time to Play the Game

**Chapter Five**

Kinsey ordered two Irish car bombs with a side car of Jameson's on each. She then paid the bartender and slid Paige hers. Paige grinned and picked up the shot, downing it first. The Brit then took the beer and second shot and moved to show Kinsey over to the table Seth had found for all of them. Kinsey told the bartender to keep sending them another drink about every fifteen minutes until they told him to stop and set up a tab. Kinsey then moved to take her shot, and follow Paige with her beer and other shot to the table.

Dean grabbed beers for himself and the guys, then told the bartender to bring shots over in a minute, then he heads over to the table. Roman looked around the bar a moment before finding a seat at the table.

Paige slid into the table so she's seated in the middle with Roman on her right side. Kinsey slid in next to Paige's left. Dean slumps into a seat with the others, putting Seth between him and Roman, across the girls.

Paige grinned at Kinsey. "Right...on three." The two women count three and dropped the shots in the beers. Immediately the chain reaction started in the beer and they downed them as quickly as possible. "See... better already."

Kinsey smirked, finishing the beer mostly, only a couple sips left in the pint. Kinsey winced a moment and touched her lip where the scab has started to form. "Right...more whiskey."

Dean shook his head and drank his beer. "Drink 'til the pain goes away, then keep going so it doesn't come back."

Kinsey looked over at Dean. "That your plan?" She flagged the waitress over and ordered a double shot of maker's mark. Paige then adds a double shot of vodka to the order and picked up her and Kinsey's drinks this round.

Dean smirked when another round of shots he ordered is delivered. He then looked at Kinsey, "Whatever works."

Paige waited until they each had their own shot. She then held hers up in a toast. "To a bright future for us, and a bloody long ride for the Authority."

Seth lifted his glass up. "To seeing Evolution move to extinction."

Roman picked up his glass, "To seeing Hunter get what's coming his way."

Dean drummed the table for a moment, then picked up his glass, "To a long fall and a sudden stop at the end for them."

Kinsey glanced at Ambrose when he made his toast. She then slowly raised her glass to the others with a sigh almost like giving in to something reluctantly. "To being in the wrong place at the right time."

Both women downed their shots with the guys. Kinsey then immediately followed it up with the double she ordered as well. Paige did the same. Roman quickly downed his drink to keep from saying anything, then chased it with his beer. Dean downed his shot, then sips his beer while taking a look around.

Seth grinned and downed his shot, flipping the glass and setting it down on the table when he was done. He then sipped his beer. "So... how we going to deal with this new curve ball?"

Dean sighed and looked at Seth. "Seriously?" he had a couple good swallows of his beer and slumped back in his seat again, bouncing his leg under the table. Kinsey finished the last couple sips left of her beer and just awkwardly moved to play with a bit of condensation on the table with her fingers.

Paige sighed. "He's got a point... I mean like it or not, seems we are in a bit of a situation."

Roman just shook his head, "They're not exactly giving us a damn choice. Either we do it, or you two are getting hazed until it happens." He gestured between Paige and Kinsey with his beer. Dean sighed and finished his beer, then set the bottle to the side.

Kinsey smirked and gratefully took her next beer and shot from the waitress as she brought another round of car bombs. "Right. So we can get the shit knocked out of us until you all get involved, or... we can all get the shit knocked out of us at the same time. Great choices." She moved to drop the shot and down the next car bomb.

Seth shook his head in disagreement. "Nah. You all are looking at this all wrong. This is perfect! I say we make this into the biggest mistake that they've made yet. This is our chance to turn the whole WWE Universe against them. I mean, apparently having the girls around gets us the approval from the audience they can't ignore and just take us off the roster with. Then there is also the fact that, I will admit surprised me, but we did seem to take it to them pretty well."

Dean took his next shot, downing it quickly. He said, "They weren't expecting the beating they got, so now they're coming up with a reason to legit take it back to us."

Paige held her shot over the beer. "As much as I hate to admit it. Pepe, does have a point. I mean, it's not like Kinsey and I were exactly off their radar.

Kinsey glances to Dean. "I'm pretty sure Hunter was not expecting Paige and me to drop him. That may be the only thing about tonight I'm sure about."

Roman laughed, "Okay, I'm pretty sure no one was expecting that, I mean I know I sure wasn't. Pretty sure it's the two of you and Nat out of the Diva's Division that will actually throw down with us."

"Yeah." Seth sipped his beer. "Not to sound like unimpressed or anything, but why the hell would you ever get in the middle of us stepping up on evolution? That wasn't exactly the smartest move there, Hun."

Paige dropped her shot into the beer, and downs the car bomb. "It's not like we weren't already dealing with Bootista and Orton already."

Kinsey blinked and looked at Seth. "He had a freaking sledge hammer. It's not like it took much thought to decide about it."

Dean smirked. "Pretty sure they stopped and took notice when you had it, too."

Kinsey tilted her head and looked at Dean, her eyes slightly glassy now from the alcohol. "How would you know? You were busy with Orton."

Paige tilted her head back and leaned back in her chair. Her long hair, fell back like it does when she leaned back in the ring. "Alright, so what's the bloody angle? How do we make this something we can use?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah. Just busy enough to look up and see you clothesline Hunter with it. That was awesome."

Kinsey half smiled. "Awesome enough to buy me another shot?"

Roman sighed, "Well, Brad said something about camaraderie and romance, so..."

Dean smirked more, "Maybe," he turned and singled for the waitress to bring over another shot.

Paige smiled at Roman. "Alcohol would definitely increase the camaraderie..."

Seth laughed. "Well seems the fans are crazy over the lunatic and the 'avenging angel'. He makes air quotes with his fingers. "So, yeah, as much as the Authority hate us, they do like the money, awesome ratings, and sales bring in more."

Roman raised his eyebrows at Paige, "Hey, I'm all about that." then grinned and called out for another round of drinks.

Dean groaned, "Great... so our only way out is to sell out?"

Rollins rolled his eyes. "No...Of course not. Our way out is to do what we do best. We need to take this situation like every other that we've been in with them. We grab it, twist it, and make it the biggest regret they have for starting. I mean... Come on... putting the screws to them is what we're good at."

Kinsey took the shot Dean ordered them all and put her glass up, starting a new round of toasts. "To split lips and bruised ribs..." She actually grinned for once.

Paige immediately took her shot and joined in. "To a bruised chin and almost concussion..."

Roman laughed and picked up his drink following the girls lead. "Alright... To more bruises than clear skin."

Dean picked up his shot after a moment, "Yeah... And a busted up shoulder and... Hell a whole left side at this point."

Seth added his glass last. "To a stiff knee and bruised back...and still knowing they took it worse." He waited and downed his shot with the group. "Seriously... let them bring their worst. We'll use it and spit it back at them even worse than they imagined. I say we do this." he held his fist out looking at the other two guys.

Roman sighed and glanced at Paige, then shrugged and looked at Seth. He put his own fist out next to Seth's, then looked over at Dean, "Come on, bro."

Dean bounced his leg under the table. He turned his head to pop his neck, catching a quick look at Kinsey in the process. "Yeah, what the hell." He stuck his fist out there with the other two.

Roman then looked at the two women, "You too. Come on."

Paige looked to Kinsey with what can only equate to puppy dog eyes. "You know you want to... You'll just wind up jumping in again anyway." She moved to put her had flat over-top all three of the boys, covering them.

Kinsey looked into the shot glass she was still holding and toying with a long moment and tapped it on the table. "Fine, let's do this." she closed her hand and extended two fingers together. Kissing them, she then put them on top of Paige's hand. "So be it."

Roman smirked and looked at Paige, "Paper covers rock, huh?"

Paige looked down. "Well ... yeah." She blinked and looked at Roman grinning.

Seth grinned like a cat eyeing a bird in the yard. "Right... so no way around pairing Dean up with Kinsey here, not the way twitter has been on fire since the show. You gonna be able to figure something out, Paige?"

Dean said, "Seriously? You're watching twitter for news about us?"

Kinsey slowly reached for the shot Roman ordered them. She downed it without a second thought. However, she told the waitress to just bring her a beer and cut off the car bombs now. "Great...nothing like knowing my imaginary social life is now as violated as my real one."

Paige shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with keeping in touch with your fan base. I mean if it weren't for them, we wouldn't exactly have a job come the end of the day."

Seth just gave Dean a glare. "Of course I keep track of twitter, Instagram and the others. How else would we know what the authority were saying and putting out there? Not to mention, knowing what the fans are actually talking about being best for business rather than Hunter and the queen bitch isn't bad to know, bro."

Dean replied, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to hear their opinions on my breakfast cereal choices."

Seth shrugged. "Then I won't tell you that people are saying you two are the power couple that will change the power structure."

Kinsey turned to join in Seth and Dean's conversation. "We're not a couple." She blurted out.

Dean shook his head, "See? That's what you get for reading that shit man. Fills your head with all kinds of weird ideas."

Seth just looked at the two of them. "You two just said you were in and we were going to pull this off and stick it to them. That means...you're a couple. Paige here needs to work it out how she's gonna make it work on her end as well. Like I said, I'm happy to take one for the team. This only works though if we all are on board. So are you in or out?" He looked sternly at Ambrose and Kinsey.

Paige raised her eyebrows and blinks looking at Seth. "No... It's quite alright, mate. I'm sure I'll manage. Wouldn't want to put you out." She gets up and moves in one simple motion to sit on Roman's right leg without warning.

Roman looked a little surprised and sat back in his chair, giving Paige more space to sit, "Yeah, she's good."

Dean rolled his eyes, then looked over at Kinsey. He shook his head and downed his shot. "Great."

Seth watched Dean and Kinsey, on the other side of the table. "Come on... seriously. Roman and Paige are in. Can we all count on your two, or not?"

Dean glared at Seth, "Dude, we already said we're in, okay? And we've known each other a damn night! Back off some."

Kinsey looked over at Dean. "Look, I'm not jumping for joy at the idea either. If you can't do this, it's cool. Paige and I managed to get this far watching out for one another. I'm sure we can figure something out that works for us. Still appreciate the help tonight, but its fine you don't want to run this game."

Paige raises her eyebrows. "Uh. I said I'm in and can do this. So... seems it really comes down to are Kins and you gonna be our partners in crime, or are Kins and Seth? Cause yeah, Seth's right, there's too much potential to turn the tables on management with the backing we can generate behind us playing along and making an alliance work."

Dean replied, "Okay, I didn't say I wouldn't do this. I'm saying it's awkward as hell and expecting a snap decision like this is a little unrealistic."

"We fucking tape Smackdown tomorrow and have house shows most of the rest of the week. So no... It's not, Ambrose." The frustration was starting to show in Seth's voice. "It figures you would be the one that can't see the advantage to this."

Paige chewed on her lip ring and watched Kinsey, glancing to Dean only a moment, then back to her friend.

Dean just looked at Seth, "Do I really need to repeat myself a third time so you hear me? I'm for it. I also think it's damned awkward."

Kinsey watched Dean a long moment, and licked her lips thinking. She then tilted her head so she could see Seth. "We'll be fine and are in." Kinsey nodded to Seth. "We need to start learning how to move with each other and how we do things in and out of the ring. Tonight was lucky that some of us pick up on cues real well and that they separated. We're not going to have full surprise on our side of things next time."

Dean grumbled, "Yeah, and next time they know to watch out for you two..."

Paige nodded. "Right...so we need to up the game." She looks back to Roman.

Roman looked at the woman sitting on his lap, "Got any ideas on that, baby doll?"

Dean leaned back in his chair a moment, then gave Kinsey a 'did we miss something' kind of look and looked back at Paige and Roman. Kinsey got an amused grin across her face. She gestured for the waitress to bring her another beer. "I believe the line is adapt or perish."

Seth looked at Paige and Roman, and then to Dean and just shook his head.

Dean looked at Kinsey, "Hey now...That's an Evolution line."

Paige shrugged to Roman. She looked around the table. "Only thing I can think of is if we learn to play off one another as well as we do our normal pairings. I mean, I know where Kins is going to be and go like the back of my hand by now. Suppose we are going to have to learn that with each other and quick."

Kinsey feigned surprise at Dean as she went to pay and tip the waitress for the beer. "Is it? Huh. Wondered where I'd heard it before."

Roman looked at where Paige sat, then back at her, "Sharp learning curve, but alright."

Dean rolled his eyes at Kinsey.

Paige grinned brightly at Roman. "You heard the lady..."

Kinsey shifted how she was sitting, putting her back to Paige and Roman a bit. She perched her feet on the edge of Ambrose's chair. "How'd you know I'd catch what you were going to do when Orton had me?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "You mean go for the hammer or duck?"

Seth looked around. "As lovely as this conversation has become, I think I'm going to excuse myself. Ladies...hounds..." He moved to pick up his beer and leave the table.

Roman glanced over, watching Seth, "Take it easy, man."

Paige reached for the list of bar food that is at the table. "Right, food time. I'm bloody starving." She held the laminated card so Roman could see it over her shoulder easily if he wants.

Seth nodded. "Don't wait up, I'll catch a cab back or will see you all for breakfast."

Roman leaned forward so he could see the menu from how Paige is holding it.

Kinsey watched Ambrose. "To duck... I mean the hammer was kind of obvious when you spun the handle to face me. Not sure how Orton missed that."

"I'm thinking potato skins and nachos...Kins?" Paige looked over to her bestie. She paused a moment and raised a brow noticing how Kinsey was facing and sitting now.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I figured he was gonna try for it anyway, as soon as I dropped the hammer. So, figured the best thing to do there was duck out of it." Dean explained a little more. "Figured that's the way you'd go because that's what I'd do so Roman could go over me at them. Just kind of switched the usual roles around."

Kinsey tilted her head again, watching him. "And what was your plan if I didn't get it and hadn't moved."

Kinsey nodded to Paige that those suggestions were fine. "Whatever, I'm not really picky at this hour."

Dean shrugged, "He was gonna try to drop you. No matter what, I was either gonna provoke it or he was gonna double-cross So, I figured either you'd see me coming and hit the ground, or I was gonna have to grab you and do what I could after that."

Kinsey just sighed. "On that note...I think a trip to the ladies room is on the agenda." She looked over to Paige as she moved to put her feet down and stand up. As soon as she moved, she quickly braced her hands on the edge of the table to steady herself.

Paige immediately reached out. "Kins...""

Dean moved half up out of his chair, almost levitating, and caught Kinsey, "Whoa..."

Kinsey moved to put a hand up, like stop, as Dean moved to catch her. "I'm good... just stood up too fast after not eating and drinking a lot. All good..." She glanced to Paige.

Paige moved to stand up and follow Kins. "I'll be right back, can you go ahead and order those for me, luv." She looked to Roman, a hint of concern in her eyes. Dean slowly sat back down again, wincing a little after the sudden burst of movement. Kinsey walked with Paige to the restroom area. They started talking in low as soon as their out of earshot form the table.

Not waiting to get the restroom, Paige asked Kinsey if she was alright. "You saw something didn't you?" The Brit asked her friend, concern radiating in her voice.

Kinsey shook her head 'no' softly. "I just had one of those feelings, you know? I didn't really see anything, just a gut feeling." Paige looked relieved. She waited for Kinsey to explain more. Kinsey sighed and continued. "I got up and well, just something said that we should be careful. That feeling like you around something that is watching you… like in a predatory way." Kinsey started to wash her hands.

"Oh…" Paige got a bit of a grin. "So you noticed the way Ambrose seems to look at you?" She teased Kinsey, trying to make light of the mood. Kinsey just glared at her. Paige laughed a bit. "I know you, Loxton. You're getting soft on him."

Kinsey flicked water in Paige's face from washing her hands, and the raven haired Diva screamed. "I don't get soft."

Paige laughed even more. "Well I suppose you'll figure out what it is then since he's going to be acting like he's into you when fans and cameras are around." This seemed to amuse Paige far more than it should in Kinsey's opinion.

"This is insane…" She rolled her eyes and moved to dry her hands off. Paige laughed.

"Well… no wonder it's a perfect arrangement for you then, Yank." Paige teased. After a moment, she got a bit more serious. "It does make sense. We're safer from Hunter and his over grown mutant gorilla and lap dogs with them looking out for us. You saw what they did to Evolution last night and tonight."

Kinsey thought about it and then slowly nodded. "Superiority in numbers and all that. Alright, alright… but he can deal with the fact I'm not a terribly cuddly and touchy person."

"I think he'll manage just fine, luv." Paige found this amusing. "We should get back." Kinsey agreed and they headed back to the table.

Paige was laughing with Kinsey as they two women, clearly rather intoxicated but not sloppy or clumsy, made their way back to the table. A guy stopped them for a moment, clearly offering to buy them a drink. Roman looked up past Dean, then slowly sat up a little straighter as he noticed the exchange going on in the distance. Dean, confused, looked at Roman for a moment. Then he turned and looked over his shoulder to find out what Roman was so intently looking at.

Paige shook her head no in a friendly manner. She clearly said thank you for something the man said, while his buddy walked up to join the conversation. The new guy tried to engage Kinsey in conversation. Kinsey gave him a look that just about says "drop and burn". Paige started politely backing out and away from the two men. She turned to go, right as Kinsey did the same.

Dean turned and hooked his arm on the back of his chair then swung4 up to a standing position. Roman just rolled his eyes and sighed, then sat back to watch things unfold. Dean spotted the waitress, along the way over to Paige and Kinsey, delivering their food. On his way by the girls as he got to the bar, he told them, "Hey, foods up, don't want it to get cold." and pointed an obvious thumb towards Roman sitting at the table for anyone watching to see.

The guy talking at Paige and Kinsey looked up and immediately got a bit taken aback. "Holy shit... you're like Dean Ambrose. Dude! Can I get a picture real quick? The guys are never going to believe this! Let me buy you a beer or something, man." The obvious fan of Dean's rambled on excitedly.

Paige rolled her eyes and moved to take advantage of the man's sudden slip into fan boy mode. She quickly backed away and turned to get back to Roman and the safe haven of the table where her food was. Kinsey turned, watching Paige slip off and mouthed the word "traitor" at her and Roman back at the table.

Dean smirked and grabbed his beer from the bar, "Uh." he glanced at Kinsey, catching her eye a moment, then looked back at the guy, "Sure. Lemme see your phone man."

Kinsey looked at Dean, curious but clearly not sure what he was doing, other than being nice to a fan. The guy moved and handed Dean his phone. "So is this your girlfriend man? Sorry... didn't realize she was with someone. It's all cool though." The guy was beaming from ear to ear.

Dean looked over at her, after getting the phone from the fan and making sure it's in camera mode. He glanced over quickly and said, "You want in on this, Kinsey?"

Kinsey's eyes narrowed for a quick moment, and then she smiled a venomous grin. "Sure..." Her eyes seemed to have an "I'll get you for this" glint in them. She moved over a bit closer to Dean.

Dean glanced over his shoulder at where their table is, then snapped a quick selfie of the two of them closer together with the fan, making sure to 'accidentally' get Roman and Paige at the table in the background. Afterwards, he grinned and handed it back to the guy, "There you go man. Take care."

The fan took the phone back and nodded. "Thanks, man! You guys were fucking amazing at Xtreme Rules." He went to show his, now three, buddies standing by the picture of him with Dean and Kinsey. Kinsey started walking backwards towards the table while still keeping an eye on Dean. "I'm gonna go grab food before a certain Limey doesn't leave me any, okay Hun?" she seemed to take a sort of twisted glee in annunciating the endearment.

Dean smirked and watches Kinsey back away, "Cool, drinks're coming."

Kinsey turned and walked back to the table where Roman and Paige were waiting. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly where only they can see her and not the fans that Dean was still with behind her. Paige was sitting back in her own chair now, but it was moved closer to where Roman is sitting. "You can't blame me!" Paige protested playfully putting her hands up open as if to say don't beat me. "You would have run if you could have."

Roman shook his head and finished of his drink, "Pretty sure we've all run before when that happens. Except Seth."

Kinsey smirked. "Seth has to deal with annoying guys wanting to buy him drinks?"

Dean finished up with the fans and excused himself, drinks in hand, and headed back to the table. He distributed the beers, then flopped back down in his seat, "He's weird like that."

Paige slid a plate to Kinsey so she could get her food. Kinsey put a few things on the plate and seemed to be more interested in just nibbling than actually eating anything at the moment. "So... your fan club finally let you go?" She glanced at Dean.

Dean sighed and smirked, "Yeah. Seth would probably shit himself over that picture, but those guys are alright."

Paige perked up and looked at Dean curiously. "Picture? Oh... do tell..."

Dean sipped his beer, "The two of us posing with a fan and you two at a table in the background? Seth eats that kind of publicity up." At that moment both Roman and Dean's cell phones buzzed from a text message arriving.

Roman rolled his eyes, then looked at Paige, "Well. You 'tried' to run. Didn't get far enough. And that's Seth, I'm betting." Dean took out his cellphone and checked it.

Kinsey moved to drink the beer Dean brought her. "Well played, sir. Well played." She tilted the bottle in respect to Ambrose.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I just figured, you know... if we're really gonna do this, may as well do it."

Kinsey replied, "Hey, you managed to derail where that train wreck was headed fast. If it killed two birds with one stone, I'm all for it." She nodded to Dean, clearly well on the way to somewhat drunk now. Paige finished eating and moved her plate away for the waitress to take. Kinsey asked Dean, "Was it Seth?"

Dean sighed and looked amused at the same time. "Yeah." he said, "Apparently, we just broke the internet."

Kinsey's phone rang, the ringtone being Hells Bells by AC/DC. She looked at the phone and almost seemed to wince and mumbled under her breath. "Fuck my life." She got up to step away from the table a moment to be polite. "Hey... yeah... NO! It's complicated."

Roman finished off his beer and set it on the table, then sat back and stretched one arm across the back of Paige's chair, "So this night out turned into the sitcom from hell in about three beers." He smirked at Dean.

Paige grinned at Roman. "Oh. This is tame, love. We're too sore and tried to get into our usual antics and shite tonight." Paige watched Kins on the phone.

Dean shook his head, "Hey, maybe next time we kick their asses soundly instead of having to patch up afterwards." Dean glanced over his shoulder quickly at Kinsey, then back.

"Says the bloke that wasn't dealing with a beast twice his weight." Paige stuck her tongue out at Dean. She then watched Kinsey pace and seem to be irritated at whoever she's talking to on the phone.

Dean nodded his head towards Kinsey without looking back again, "Family?"

Paige shook her head. "Well... likely yes and no. Not like relative family, from the way she's irritated and not spitting fire I'm guessing Adrian."

Roman looked over, then back to Paige and smirked, "Well, baby doll, you're gonna have to get used to dealing with someone twice your size."

Dean just gave a, "Huh..." sound as a reply.

Paige playfully sized Roman up and down, her eyes clearly checking him out. "I can take you."

Paige glanced back to Dean a minute and then smirked. "They're just friends, you don't have to worry."

Dean drummed his fingers on the table, bouncing his leg a bit, and "Didn't say I was."

Roman smirked, "Yeah, we'll see."

Kinsey ended the call and walked back over to the table, stopping directly behind Dean. "You're probably going to get your phone blown up, chica. The other freaking Limey is having a melt-down." She rolled her eyes while speaking to Paige.

Sure enough, Paige's phone started buzzing from multiple texts going off at once.

Paige rolled her eyes in turn, and sipped her beer a moment. She then took out her phone. "Lovely".

Roman smirked and shook his head, "Yeah, that's not going to end for a while, baby doll."

Dean tilted his head back to look up at Kinsey. Kinsey looked down at Dean. "What?"

Dean smirked, "Not feeling like sitting, or are you gonna try to ask about my shoulder again?"

Paige sighed and texted back. "All good. Will call you tomorrow to explain more." She looked up to Kinsey. "He's really worse than my Mum at times."

Kinsey shrugged. "You going to give me a different answer?"

Dean rolled his shoulders, "Maybe. One day."

Paige pocketed her phone and moved to stand up. "So... the nicest little old lady in the bathroom said that we should take a walk down Lark Street here. She says it's the best architecture in Albany and would be a shame to miss."

Kinsey just looked back at Dean. "You're the one suffering with it, not me. Suit yourself."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "Lark Street, huh?"

Paige nodded. "Aye. Figure we can walk and get some air, and that should clear up one of us enough to drive back to the Hotel. Besides, I like to take pictures of the places we travel to." She shrugs.

Roman looked over, "Yeah, I'm game. Maybe Dean can snap some more selfies with his adoring fans."

Kinsey reached into her pocket to toss a couple dollars on the table for the waitress before they headed out. "Sounds good, I'm ancy."

Dean smirked, and started to get up. He also tossed a few bills on the table. "Cool... let's get outta here before anyone recognizes Roman..."

Kinsey started to head towards the door and held it open for the others behind her. Dean headed out a little ahead of Roman and the girls.


	6. Chapter 6 - Goodnight Sweetheart

**Chapter Six**

Paige moved and jumped up for Roman to catch her piggy back about ten steps out the door. She clearly was rather drunk. Roman didn't even noticeably stumble when she jumped on his back. He just grinned and hooked his arms under her legs. Kinsey watched Paige and just shook her head laughing, as if this was perfectly normal for Paige. "So... it's that way." Paige pointed the direction the woman told her. Paige also took out her phone and took a selfie of her and Roman really quickly. Dean walked along with them, sticking near Kinsey mostly. He tried giving Roman, Paige, and the camera phone a decent amount of space. Kinsey shifted sides so she was on Dean's good one and not the one with his injured and taped shoulder. From there Kinsey then moved to simply just loop her arm through his as they walked, similar to how she sometimes walked with Paige. Dean glanced down at the arm looped in his, then just kept walking without comment.

Kinsey asked, "Should we have seen if Rollins wanted to come?""

Dean shook his head, "Nope. He said he'd find his way back later and told us not to wait up."

Paige took pictures of some of the more eccentric buildings every now and again as they walked. "So we have to drive to Buffalo tomorrow?"

Roman sighed, "Yeah, about that..."

Paige nodded. "Yes, it's like what four and a half hours?"

Dean chuckled. "He wants to know if you two are renting a car, or if you just want to pile in with the two of us?"

Kinsey glanced at Dean. "Two of you? What about, Seth?"

Paige looked down from her perch, behind Roman. "Oh. Is that what you're asking?"

Dean shook his head, "Seth always heads up on his own. Always has."

Roman grinned, "Yeah, that's me asking."

Kinsey leaned out around Dean, and looked over at Paige.

"It won't put you out?" Paige looked down at Roman.

Roman shook his head, looking back up at Paige and over his shoulder, not seeming to notice or care how close they were right then, "No, baby doll, it's not going to put us out or something."

Paige turned to look back over at Kinsey a moment. "If it's cool with, Kins, I'm game."

Kinsey turned back to Dean. "What about you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Not gonna bother me. Gives us more time to hash things out before Smackdown." Kinsey nodded to Paige.

Paige grinned brightly at Roman, clearly pleased with the turn of events. "Looks like we're riding with you all." Paige pointed to something in particular and want to go look at it a minute. Roman smirked and headed over in that direction. "Good, because it would have been real awkward to kidnap you tomorrow morning." Paige just laughed at the comment. The two of the managed then to get wrapped up for a bit in their own conversation, leaving Kinsey and Dean somewhat alone.

Kinsey watched Dean a minute. "Sorry about your match tonight."

Dean seethed a bit, then sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Of all the possible ways to losing it, that's probably the most fun one.

Kinsey smiled at him. "You almost kept it. Few people could have done that."

Dean laughed, "Would have been more impressive if I actually won it and kept my belt."

Kinsey nodded. "Yeah. Kind of weird we both lose our belts the same night. Least Paige keeps hers." She shrugged.

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, there are a lot of things I would call that, but a weird coincidence is not one of them."

Kinsey shrugged. "Mine's not the same thing really. I mean I knew I'd lose it if I moved up here permanently. Can't be NXT champ on main roster."

Dean laughed, "Okay... well, that's less bullshit and more 'shit gets real'."

The blue eyed woman glanced over at him. "Real, huh? Yeah... I'd call having Batista as the ref for my first match so he could stack it against us getting "real"." Kinsey unwound her arm from his. She moved to lean on an iron fence, facing him now.

Dean stopped walking in front of Kinsey and looked down at her, "Yeah, and now you get to get used to that shit."

Kinsey raised her eyebrows, pretending to be excited. "You mean I get to hit my boss with a ten pound sledge all the time?" She smiled up at him, actually smiling. "You say the most romantic things, Dean Ambrose."

Dean laughed, "Okay, maybe not all the time with a hammer, but we've also got chairs and kendo sticks and shit. I don't know about romantic, but it sure as hell makes me sleep better at night thinking about it."

Kinsey said, "I don't get why they had Orton and Bootista out there tonight. I mean... they had no idea things would escalate like they did.""

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah... pretty sure after taking my belt, them showing their faces would get my attention. So they get to mess with the Diva's division and us all at once? I mean, come on."

Kinsey pursed her lips and then bit the bottom one thinking. "I guess... just feels like something isn't quite adding up." She shrugged. "If we want to leave at a decent time tomorrow we could get in and grab some ring time before we have to be on deck."

Dean seemed to perk up at the idea, then gestured between the two of them with one hand, "You mean, you and me?"

Kinsey nodded. "Yeah... at least. Would be good to work with the others too. Like I said, we need to know what we can do and work out."

Dean grinned at her, "Yeah... alright. I'll at least hop in with ya, and the others can join us if they've got time."

Kinsey tilted her head and looked at him a moment, sizing him up and maybe admiring the view a moment. "So... think you can lift about 150 no issue?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders again nonchalantly, "Sure, piece of cake." Dean patted his right shoulder as an afterthought, "That side's easier, but yeah."

Kinsey got a wicked smile. "Yeah... ring time. I got a couple of ideas that just might work."

Dean smiled back at her this time. "Glad one of us does. This is a lotta new ground here. Not that I'm complaining."

Kinsey's eyes looked to his a moment. "You were pretty upset about Orton trying to RKO me."

Dean licked his lips, then just grinned, "Yeah, well... it's a cheap shot and doesn't need used on someone like you."

Kinsey pointed out, "You mean used on a chick." She shrugged at him. "You can say it. First thing about getting in the ring with the big boys, if you're going to... remember you're a chick and not one of the big boys."

Dean smirked, "Actually, I was gonna say pretty, but figured you'd slug me. But yeah, we can go with that."

Kinsey blinked a minute, clearly caught a bit off guard. She reached up and tucked some of her long dark hair behind one of her ears with it' many hoops and piercings. "Pretty, huh? Guess I can live with that too."

Dean looked around a little, then back to her, "So, uh... early start tomorrow for ring time, right?"

Kinsey nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We should head back to the hotel. Probably should get some sleep before we head out."

Dean nodded back, not really going anywhere, "Yeah... and that means probably fetching the two of them."

Kinsey grinned a bit more for a second. She then puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles a very specific sounding whistle. Paige's head immediately snapped around to where Dean and Kinsey are. Paige gestured that she heard the whistle to Kinsey, then leaned down to say something Roman and hop back up for him to carry her back to the others. Roman hooked his arms under Paige's legs and just boosts her all the way up onto his shoulders this time while walking, He seems to enjoy moving her around like a ragdoll. "We good?" He asks Paige. Paige laughed and seemed to have no issue balancing even drunk like she was.

Kinsey nodded. "Yeah, just figured we should head back. Need to get an early start out tomorrow and my ribs are starting to bug me some."

Dean watched the two come up and looked up at Paige. He then looked at Roman, "Looks like I'm driving back..."

Kinsey piped up, asking, "Mind if I ride shotgun since we don't have Seth? Or you want the space, Roman?""

Roman shook his head no, not even seeming to notice the extra weight on his shoulders, and started off towards the car. "Nah, go ahead and take it."

Kinsey turned to move to follow the giant and her currently abducted friend. She stopped and waited for Dean a moment. "Coming?"

Dean grinned and turned to walk with Kinsey after the others, "Yep."

Kinsey got out of the car and just looked at Paige and sighed. "Right...gonna be that night." She moved to consider how to wake her bestie.

Roman just leans in and gently picked up Paige and started carrying her towards the elevator lobby, "What floor you two on?" Dean smirked watching Roman, then looked back at Kinsey and started walking after Roman.

Kinsey raised her brows and blinks. "Uh... 14..." She moved to follow the guys inside. "And you may officially be my favorite person at this moment, Roman."

Dean stepped around Roman and called the elevator, then stepped in with everyone when it arrived. Dean then hit the floor number. Roman didn't look the least bit tired or annoyed from carrying Paige.

Kinsey sighs and says, "Yeah... she got worked a lot harder than I think she realized tonight. Sorry about this." She glanced at Paige who was curled up against Roman's chest sleeping quietly.

Roman shook his head and kept heading to the room, "Yeah, don't worry about it. I don't mind."

Dean smirked, "Yeah, he's pretty good at the whole big protector thing by now."

Kinsey laughed. "He does it well." She nodded, admiring the way the man was dealing with Paige. Kinsey stopped in front of the door to the suite and let Roman in, holding the door for the large man and his charge. "Her room's the one on the left. You can just put her on the bed. It's not the first time she'll wake up in the same clothes she left in." Kinsey seemed amused."

Roman headed in to lay Paige down, laughing. Dean waited in the hallway outside the door, bouncing on his heels. Kinsey leaned on the wall by the door, waiting with Dean a moment. "Get some sleep, okay?" She quietly told him.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and waited for Roman, "Yeah...You too... long ass day tomorrow."

Roman finally came back out. He patted Dean on his good shoulder as he passed. "Wrote our room number down in there if you need us, baby girl." Roman let Kinsey know. He then kept going down the hall a bit towards the elevators leaving Dean alone with Kinsey for a moment.

"Yeah..." Kinsey watched Roman go and then just looked back at Dean, not making any effort to move into the room yet. "I suppose I should give you our cell numbers in case you need to reach us."

Dean smirked and reached for his cellphone, "Yeah... those might be a good start to this…thing." Kinsey held her hand out for his phone so she can put the contact info in for him. Dean unlocked his phone, then just handed it to her. Kinsey took a quick moment to enter in Paige's number and info and then her own. She glanced at him a moment, with a hint of mischief. Then she handed him the phone back. "Shoot me a text when you all get back to your room so I know some crazy chick didn't barrel out of nowhere and nearly knock you over or something." Kinsey tells Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, then tucked the phone in his pocket, "Yeah. Sure. Sleep tight, okay?"

Kinsey nodded. "I'll manage. If that shoulder's not better tomorrow... I'm looking at it." She finally moved to push up off the wall.

Dean waited right where he was and laughed, "Yeah... in other words, you're looking at it tomorrow. It's in a constant state of 'not as good as it used to be'."

Kinsey looked at him and then lets out a sort of sigh. "One of us has to move."

Dean smirked at her, "Yeah... especially if we want that early start." he then turned and glanced down the hallway. After only taking a step or two, he turned and says, "Eh... screw it." Walked back to where Kinsey was and leaned over to kiss her cheek softly goodnight, fully prepared to get his ass beat for it.

Kinsey moved in a flash her hands locked in the fabric of his shirt for leverage as if going to punch him soundly. She then just moved forward and kissed his forehead, standing on her tip toes using his chest for support to reach the taller man. "Night..." She then backed off, turning the knob behind her without turning around so she can still watch him go. She did take some steps back from him and on into the doorway that's now open.

Dean grinned at her and says, "See ya in a couple hours." Then he walked backwards a few steps down the hallway before turning to go catch up with Roman. Kinsey watched him as far as the end of the hall before finally heading into the room.

Dean walked into the room two floors up from the girls, and moved to pull Kinsey's name up in his contacts. At first he couldn't find it, so he noticed he did have Paige's. 'Now why would she tell him to text her when they got in, and then not give him her number?' That made no sense. It was then his eyes caught the odd entry in contacts. Under G in the contact list there was a new entry based on nickname. "Girlfriend" and Kinsey Loxton as the name underneath it. "What the…" he moved to text something about it.

"What the hell are you grinning like a madman about?" Roman asked him.

Dean paused and let that sink in a minute. "Uh, nothing man, just tired and a bit out of it still is all." Roman nodded and moved to get some water to drink on the way to his room. Dean just called "Night, Bro." after the giant and waited for him to leave. He looked at the entry again. Moving to text he fired off a couple quick words to Kinsey. 'Back safe. Sleep some, busy day. Night, baby girl.' Dean rolled his eyes when he realized he was still grinning like a fool. "Man I need sleep…" he muttered and headed into his room.


	7. Chapter 7 - On the Road Again

**Chapter Seven**

 ****Please if you like this story consider writing a review for it or adding it to your favorites listing. I would really appreciate the support for it and any suggestions, constructive criticism, and ideas you the reader might have. Also a huge thanks to my bestie who is helping me collaborate and write this. ****

Kinsey waited in the hotel lobby with her luggage. Standing next to her, impatiently looking around was Paige. Both of the divas had on dark sunglasses and were drinking bottled water. They almost looked like twins with their dark hair, dark glasses, and black sweat pants rolled down to their hips. Even their matching sweatshirts were both falling off one shoulder. The height distinction clearly made it easy to tell them apart however, to anyone that knew them. Both had a large rolling suitcase, their overnight bags on top of that, and Kinsey also has a backpack slung over one shoulder. Paige opted for a purse instead.

Dean came down with Roman, each rolling a bag behind them. Dean also had a backpack over one shoulder. Roman was dressed more like he was going to the gym than on a long car ride, and also sported a pair of dark sunglasses. Ambrose just had a ball cap on, pulled down to shade his eyes. He looked like he was dressed for any other day. Dean like always looked like he could probably step out of the car, throw his jacket on and walk right down to the ring at any moment.

Paige popped open a bottle of Aspin. She downed about three and then handed the bottle back to Kinsey. The taller diva merely pocketed the bottle, not taking any.

Kinsey called out, "Morning...how are you two feeling?" Paige tried to pretend to smile and just groaned miserably instead letting her head come down to rest on her arm, flung over the extended handle to drag her suitcase.

Dean headed over towards them. "I'm not doing too bad… but Roman threatened to jackknife me if I play the music too loud for a while."

Roman grunted and moved to lead them out to the SUV in the parking lot. The large Samoan dropped his bag off next to the SUV and turned to Dean. "Dude... don't make me hit you this early in the day."

Kinsey laughed. "I'll hold him for you if he blares the radio."

Paige smiled and then held her head. She moved to put her and Kinsey's bag by the back of the SUV so the men could load them.

Dean lets Roman drag his bag over, but hung on to his backpack. "Hey now... no killing the driver. It's a road rule."

Kinsey kept her backpack with her as well, clearly planning on keeping it in the front of the car with her. "You aren't the only driver you know."

Dean shrugged, "Well yeah... But shotgun gets control of the radio, so... your call." He smirked and tossed his backpack into the back of the vehicle.

Kinsey laughed, "Me?" She looked at him curiously. "Figured Roman would want to ride shotgun to be comfortable. It is a four hour hike over to Buffalo."

Paige shrugged. "I'm catching more sleep, so you sort it mates." She moved to grab her pillow off her bag and climb up into the back seat behind the passenger's seat.

Roman just shook his head, "I figured you could take it, and keep Dean company up front, because I'm gonna pass out for a while." He then walked over to climb into the back before anyone could argue.

Dean sighed and looked after Roman. "So... unless one of us is riding in the trunk..." he turned and looked at Kinsey again, "You get the music. I'll make sure not to kill us all."

Kinsey said, "Okay... just remember you brought that on yourself." She grinned at Dean and climbed into the passenger seat. After a minute once he started the car, she moved to fetch her iPod out of her back pack and the aux cord for it.

Paige groaned. "You understand that you've just doomed yourself to the world's most indecisive listener controlling the radio."

Roman smirked and settled into the back seat, "You do know he likes country and Pantera, right?"

Dean feigned being oblivious to the backseat exchange, "What was that?"

Roman grinned up at Dean through the rear view mirror, "Nothing man."

Paige chimed in again, "Just talking about the fact that Kinsey's iPod could use a bit of streamlining."

Kinsey just turned to the back and glared at Paige. "Keep it up and I'll start with something you'll really love like Rap or Florida Georgia Line."

Dean pulled the car out once everyone was settled in. "Just do me a favor and skip any pop country."

Roman took his cellphone out of his pocket, and sighed, waiting for something.

Kinsey smirked. "Uh... no... There's some decent stuff there too." She cut Dean a sideways teasing look.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya, mate." Paige moved to put her pillow on Roman's lap and unceremoniously stretch out in the back to sleep. "Oh... And she doesn't know how to sleep, so don't think you'll get a break from it."

Roman just rested his arm comfortably over Paige, like he expected no less, then leaned his head back on the seat. "Wow... Taking longer than I thought for Seth to freak out this morning. He must be in the air already."

Paige looked up at Roman. "Oh... What do you expect him to be freaking out about?"

Kinsey glanced back to the couple in the back. "He freak out often?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders while driving, "He's always been nuts about moving up in the business... so any kind of publicity we get is like the second coming."

Roman grinned and looks down at Paige, "Really? The four of us just got into a car together after being spotted at a bar last night." He sighed and leaned his head back again, "Matter of time, baby doll."

Kinsey moved to look out the window as they headed out. "Just part of what comes with the business." She shrugged, seeming un-phased at the mention of the impending PR. "Ah... That's why you wanted us to ride with you all. Makes sense now."

Paige's brow furrows a moment. "We're going to wind up in a lot of publicity." She glanced to Kinsey up front via the mirror. "You going to be okay with that, Angel?" Paige used Kinsey's ring nickname as an endearment.

Kinsey shrugged. "Too fucking late to go back now."

Dean smirked, "Well, that and you're pretty cool..." Roman chuckled and grinned.

Kinsey gave Ambrose a sideways glance for a moment and then went back to watching the scenery, choosing to just let the compliment stand as is. Paige stretched and reached out, lightly touching Kinsey's arm. "We are pretty awesome, I will admit."

Dean sighed and shook his head, smirking. Roman replied, without picking his head up, "That's what he's been saying..."

Paige moved to get a bit more comfy. "On that note... I'm getting some rest while I can. Got a feeling tonight's show isn't going to be any less stressful than last and the psycho wants to go do ring work this afternoon before pre-show." She groaned and playfully kicked at Kinsey's seat.

Kinsey shrugged. "We need to know what we are doing. They are going to play for keeps."

Roman muttered a quick, "I hear that..." obviously already half out asleep.

Dean glanced in the rear view, then over at Kinsey and back to the road. "You can pass out if you want... just leave the music on and I'll be fine."

Kinsey glanced back at Dean. "It's like Paige said, I don't really sleep." She shrugged. Paige is already out cold in the backseat after half an hour.

Dean smirked, "Yeah? Same here... makes driving like this easier. Plus, everyone else always passes the hell out." Roman is out like a light not long after.

Kinsey nods in agreement, "I can take over in a couple hours so you don't have to drive it all. I don't mind." She smiled a bit. "Yeah... Paige and Adrian are about the same. And that one," she gestures to the back, "forgets which side of the road we drive on if she's too tired."

Dean nodded a bit to the radio, and smirked, clearly amused some. "Are you serious?"

Kinsey tilted her head and looked at him. "Are you? This song if fucking classic..." She bobbed her head to the beat. "Jump up jump up and get down..." Kinsey grinned, seeing Dean smile a bit. "It's also a fantastic work out song."

Dean laughed and shook his head, "No, I mean about the driving thing, smartass."

She replied, "Oh... Yeah. Kind of muscle memory if she's too tired. Can't say much, I won't drive much week after next when we're over in the UK for the same reason." Kinsey shook her head.

Dean shook his head amused, "We'll probably end up with a driver again. Safer than either of us driving anywhere there, and we can't exactly take the train."

Kinsey nodded, "Well you can just ride with us then. Paige has no issue driving. Hell could just get a van and pile up with Adrian as well if we wanted."

Dean glanced at her, "Yeah... Alright. So... Is he like you two's 'Seth' or something?"

Kinsey glanced over at Dean. "Adrian?" She shrugged. "Uh... I guess."" Kinsey turned to look out the window.

Dean nodded a little, "Okay... So... what's up there?"

Kinsey turned back to Dean. "What's up where?"

Dean rolls his shoulders, "Hey, I'm just trying to find out a little more about you. Seemed like a good place to start."

Kinsey shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, for a long time in NXT the three of us hung out." She smiled. "He makes sure that we don't get in too much trouble and always wind up back where we should at the end of the night more or less I guess. Kind of like a brother you never really had, make sense?"

Dean glanced in the rear view, "Yeah... pretty sure I know what you mean."

Kinsey looked back at the man resting with Paige behind her, and then back to Ambrose. "Yeah... well... that's kind of what started this mess. Bo came out there with a couple of the other guys from the back and it was just a sudden shit storm. Then when they were holding my bro and hitting him with chairs while he was already down." she growls a bit almost. "Yeah... wasn't going to just keep wrestling freaking Charlotte and pretend nothing was happening. He'd have done no less for me."

Dean shook his head some, "Sounds like Bo deserved it to me. Hell, I can't count the number of times I've come hit someone for messing with one of them."

Kinsey laughed some. "Uh...little different I think. For some reason the Diva's champion jumping one of the guys isn't something people think about happening."

Dean smirked, "No? Well they're going to now. Pretty sure we're gonna make sure of that one."

Kinsey didn't say anything back to that. She just turned and watched out the window quietly again for a long time. After another hour passed the music shifted. 'You Shook Me All Night Long' came on and Kinsey turned up the radio. Kinsey started to sing along with the radio. Paige woke up and started to join in, sitting up and leaning forward by Kinsey. Dean grinned watching the girls and bobbed his head to the music, mouthing some of the words. Roman groaned and picked his head back up slowly. Paige started playfully dancing with Kinsey, shaking her shoulders in time to the music and leaning into the front seat more. Roman laughed and doesn't seem to mind the Paige has to almost lean over him to reach the front seat. Paige seemed perfectly happy rocking out in the car with her friends for the moment. She kept singing at the top of her lungs with Kinsey, clearly having done this many times before.

Paige announces at the end of the song, "Driving playlist, Bitch!" She leaned and kissed Kinsey's cheek. Kinsey just laughed at her friend and started an actual playlist labeled driving music. The first riffs of 'No Sleep 'til Brooklyn" come across the radio.

Dean looked in the rear view and sang loudly, "No! Sleep! 'til Smackdown!" Roman just cracked up and shouted along with his bro after that. Paige laughed and immediately picked up the chant. Kinsey joined in, laughing more than she can manage to get the words out. Kinsey reached over and steals Dean's hat off his head. She put in on backwards to hold her hair back and smiles at Ambrose. Dean smirked and roughed his hair up some now that the hat is off. Kinsey glanced over at Dean. "You want me to drive a bit so you can grab some shut eye?"

Paige sat up and looked around. "Damn, upstate New York is a whole lot of nothing isn't it?"

Dean glanced back at Kinsey, "Nope." he grinned, then said, "Like I said, I don't mind it so much."

Kinsey went back to singing and playing around with Paige some more for a while. The two women were cutting up dancing and singing in the car. Paige at one point started using her water bottle like a Mic. Kinsey looked at Dean and just started laughing when Dirty Deeds came on next.

Dean grinned widely, "Now we're talking." Dean actually sang along with the radio this time.

Kinsey just shook her head, watching Dean sing. "Why does it not surprise me that you love this song?"

Paige sang with her friends a bit more, then piped up. "Aright, there needs to be a petrol stop. Either we take a pee break or bad things are going to happen back here."

Roman looked at Paige and grinned, "Petrol stop?"

Dean smirked and nodded to Kinsey, "Favorite song, actually."

Kinsey glanced back to Roman. "That's Limey for gas station." She moved to playfully smack Paige. Paige climbed over the front seat from behind and moved to try to put Kinsey into a headlock. "Oh the hell..." Kinsey responds to the sudden rough housing. Kinsey didn't even think about twice before moving between the seats into the back right on top of Paige. Paige screamed and tried to fend Kinsey off. "Roman...she's rabid. Protect me!" Paige can hardly speak she's laughing so hard when she calls out.

Dean laughed and glanced a couple times in the rear view at the girls, while still looking for a turn off to a gas station. "Nah, let them go, man. It's fun to watch."

Roman laughed, taking out his phone and snapping a pic of them. He then said, "No kicking the driver. I don't' want to give him a reason to kill us."

Paige shrieked again. "Ambrose, call off your she-beast before I laugh so hard I pee my nickers." She tried to grab and grapple with Kinsey to keep her from achieving her goal of rolling Paige into the trunk where the luggage is. "REF! REF! Do something!" Paige called out. Kinsey finally falls back against the door laughing, still straddling the other woman in the back seat completely now.

Dean looked in the rear view while pulling the SUV into a gas station, "Hey, no peeing on my stuff." As soon as the car stopped, he quickly swung out of the car in one fluid movement. He steps over to the rear door and pulls it open, knowing Kinsey is leaning on it, then quickly catches her before she can fall too far and hurt herself on anything. "Break!" he calls like one of the Ref's in the ring.

Kinsey and Paige more or less spilled out of the car on Ambrose. Paige takes the chance to bolt for the inside of the BP and the restrooms. Kinsey moved slower to get her feet under her laughing and not seeming to realize she's leaning a bit on Ambrose. "You better run!" She called after Paige.

Dean just caught Kinsey and laughed. He feigned 'holding her back' a minute while Paige ran. "Alright, tiger, she can't run far for long."

Roman walked around the vehicle and headed inside, "Road snack?"

Kinsey laughed and finally gets her feet back under her, moving back from Dean some. "I'm grabbing a drink. You want anything?" She looked to Dean as she extricated herself from his hold.

Dean headed around to fill the car up, "Just some water or something. Pretty sure we'll all die if I have a beer."

Roman called back over his shoulder, "No getting us all killed. You know the rules, man."

Kinsey nodded and moved to head into the BP. "On it."

Kinsey was inside with Roman and Paige grabbing a water for herself and a gator aid for Dean. She grabbed a code red for herself as well. As she moved to head to the counter, a very poor dirty looking older woman stopped her. The woman literally stepped out in front of Kinsey and blocked her way down the aisle. The homeless poor country woman reached out and caressed Kinsey's face. "He'll forgive you...you just have to go to him." The lady called to Kinsey as the Diva moved to duck away from the woman.

"Oh shite!" Paige moved quickly to get to Kinsey.

Roman looked confused when Paige bolted and instinctively came rushing after her, "What's going on?"

The woman started to scratch and claw at her own arms. "You just have to go to him. He wants you with him. You can't hide from him." Blood started to trickle from the woman's nose now in a long crimson line.

Kinsey backed away quickly. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Paige moved, putting herself between Kinsey and the weird woman. "I don't know who you fucking think you are, but you'd better get the hell out of here NOW!" She looked to the counter at the man working. "Where's the bloody manager?"

Roman caught up to Paige, glancing around. He tried to figure out what the hell was going on, then turned and looked at the gas station attendant, "HEY! Little help here?"

Kinsey tried to back up more and then gasped. Her eyes fluttered and glazed over, instantly giving her a thousand yard stare. Paige turned seeing her friend start to fall to the ground. "Oh fuck!" Paige left Roman to deal with the bleeding crazy weirdo and manager, while she moved to Kinsey. "Come on, Angel... stay with me." Paige snapped her fingers in front of Kinsey's face and finally just slapped the woman as hard as she could. Kinsey gasped loud as if she started to breathe again and come out of it.

The old woman practically hissed at Roman. "He's coming...he'll feast on the marrow from your bones... Just go to him!" The woman was practically screaming as the staff threw her out of the gas station and made her leave the premises.

Roman walked after the woman some, looking more than a little menacing. He stopped at the door and looked over to check on Dean. Realizing Dean had no inkling what the hell was going on right now, and was just filling up the SUV, he then walked back over to Kinsey and Paige. "What the hell was that?" Roman growled down at Paige, who was now seated on the floor by Kinsey.

Dean came inside looking around, clearly having seen the woman and her outburst leaving. "What in the..." his eyes went wide when he sees the girls on the ground in the aisle and started over to them immediately.

Paige just cradled Kinsey a moment, the other woman wide eyed and looking like she was watching something horrifying. Kinsey's whole body shook and quaked a moment in terror. "Shhh... you're right here. Shhh...Let it go, Kins. Come on back to us, love." Paige looked up at Roman. "Can you get me a bottle of water for her?"

Roman looked confused but grabbed a bottle of water out of the nearest fridge lining the store wall. He cracked it open and handed it to Paige, giving the staff a look that dared them to say something about it.

Dean kneeled down on one knee next to Kinsey and looked at Paige, "What the hell happened?"

Paige moved and got Kinsey to drink some of the water. Kinsey's eyes seemed to be almost steel gray color that practically faded into the very white of her eyes. Kinsey then started to move as if reaching or wanting something.

"Right... shit..." Paige looked around frantically, and pulled a notebook off the shelf by them and a pack of pens. She opened the pens and gave Kinsey one with the notebook. Paige then moved to pull out her wallet and toss it to the gas attendant. "Take whatever covers things, and just give it to one of them." She gestured to Dean and Roman.

Kinsey started to draw, rapidly, like someone almost possessed. She seemed oblivious to everything and anyone around her. The blue lines from the pen scratched and scribbled on the lined paper, slowly painting a macabre picture.

Dean looked completely lost, "Somebody wanna explain what the hell is going on?" The frustration was evident and creeping into his voice.

Roman just shrugged, "Got me, man."

Kinsey continued to just draw fast and actually incredibly well. A picture started to appear on the page. There were children dancing in a ring, like playing nursery rhymes. Only in the center of the ring there was a figure that could be seen from behind. He was holding a lamb that was bleeding down his arms and over his head. Around the children were various shadows that looked like something out of a Clive Barker horror film.

Paige bit her lip and then looked at Dean and then to Roman. "Can we put her in the car and then I can try to explain. I mean, I can share what I know at least, I guess." She looked to Kinsey for confirmation and just sighed realizing that her friend was still not back with the rest of them yet.

Dean snapped his fingers a couple times in front of Kinsey, then waved his hand in front of her face. Kinsey merely shoved it out of her way and kept focused on drawing. He then shook his head and growled something under his breath. He tossed the keys to Roman, then scooped Kinsey up into a fireman's carry and started outside with the woman. Kinsey didn't stop drawing, even when Dean lifted her up.

Paige goes to say something and moved to intercept Dean, then stopped and seemed stunned. She backed off and lets Dean move Kinsey to the car. "Okay... that's bloody new." Paige muttered and followed the man out grabbing her wallet and their stuff.

The picture became more macabre as Kinsey continued to draw. There were animals hanging from the trees in the grove by barbed wire from their intestines. Kinsey seems completely unaware that Dean even has her, let alone is moving her.

Roman took the keys and jogged outside to open the SUV up. Paige moved to prop her pillow up and make space for Dean to put Kinsey in the SUV. She climbs back out and waits for Dean to put her in so she can join her back there and tend to her.

Instead, Dean carried Kinsey out to the car and put her safely inside. He then walked around to the other side and climbed in the backseat with Kinsey, leaving no room for Paige. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but when she snaps out of it, I want a damn good explanation." Dean glares at Paige.

Paige stood at the door and just stared at Dean. "I...you sure you want back there with her like this?" It's clear she's a bit unsure how to deal with Dean right now.

Roman glanced at Paige, then nodded his head towards the car, "There's no point arguing with him when he's like this, Paige. He's just gonna do what he wants and thinks needs done anyway. Believe me."

Paige looked to Roman. "Aye. I just don't know how she's going to react to him back there with her. I mean, Kinsey is a bit of an odd bird at times." Paige moved to get in the passenger's side in the front now. She took Roman's advice and just let Dean stay in the back with Kinsey. Paige unzipped Kinsey's backpack on the floor up front, and took out a sketchbook and some pencils. She handed them back to Dean, along with colored pencils. "She's gonna want these, mate."

Dean looked confused and then took them from the Brit. "Yeah... Right. Of course she will."

Paige sighed. "Why don't you just let me back there with her? I know how to handle her like this." Ambrose just shook his head no at Paige and turned his attention back to the woman drawing like a maniac next to him.

Roman looked into the rearview mirror watching his brother a long moment. He then just turned and shrugged at Paige, while starting the car, "Because he's Dean."

Dean looked back at Paige after a minute. He shook his head no to her. "I got it. Just... fill me in."

Kinsey caught the flash of color from her peripheral vision. Her hand snakes out and just grabs the pencils dumping the box on her lap and moving to start adding color to the picture in the lined notebook. She made no apology or even really acknowledged the fact Dean was holding them. He just glares at the woman grabbing the pencils, but doesn't say anything and lets her take them.

Paige opened her water and takes a long drink. She handed Dean a bottle of Gator Aid and one of water for Kinsey. "Aid's yours. Kinsey grabbed it before…" she just let the words trail off a moment trying to find her wording. "Before shit got real. The water is hers. If you hand it to her and tell her to drink it, she will and needs to. Otherwise she gets really dehydrated when she's like this and gets sick."

Dean looked at the gator aid a moment raising an eyebrow. He then stuck it in a cup holder in the back. He popped the top off the water bottle and held it out to Kinsey, "Hey, come on... drink this for me, baby girl." Ambrose barked at the woman, but not harshly.

Kinsey didn't look up or stop coloring in the blood on the page. She did reach out with a free hand and take the bottle and drink about a fourth of it, then handed it back to Dean sharply spilling it a bit on his jeans some. Dean didn't seem to care. He just closed the bottle and stuck it nearby in backseat cup holder.

"Okay... Kinsey like does this. She sees shite... like visions or something. Sometimes they're really out there and sometimes they're just quick and simple. When they're bad though... she gets like this." Paige continues on. "That weird lady in the gas station...freaks like that just started coming up to her and saying weird shit about four or so months back. We have no clue what is up with them or how they even find her." Paige looked between Roman and Dean, really uncomfortable about talking about any of this and Kinsey's business clearly.

Roman glanced briefly at Paige, then back to the road, "So... wait, are you serious? She gets 'visions'? Like "I see dead people' shit?"

Paige just gestured to the back seat exaggeratedly. "No... I'm fucking making this shit up as I go. And no, she doesn't think she blood sees ghosts. She just knows things and sees shite before it happens sometimes."

Dean rolled his eyes. He grabbed the Gatorade and has a quick drink. "So... how long does this shit last?"

"Until she gets whatever she sees down on paper. It doesn't happen often, but when it does like this it's pretty intense. And it does seem to happen if one of those freaks manages to talk to her or touch her any length of time." Paige growled.

Dean looked at Paige, "Seriously? So... the way to stop this is to make sure no one touches or talks to her that she doesn't know? What the hell?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "No... Just any of those weirdos and that won't stop it. She just won't zone out like this and have well... The weird episodes. Normally she just has quick flashes or sees things when she dreams. Like it's not that big a thing. Like she did last night at the bar." She shrugged. "This stuff only happens when the homeless weirdos come up and stuff. I mean... we don't even know what makes them single her out or something. And then they all get the weird nose bleeds and it's just fucking weird. Roman saw the woman."

Kinsey finished the picture and then moved to start on a clean page. This time the picture was of someone being baptized in a river. There were lambs lining one side of the river and some sort of weird demon dogs on the other side. She continued to draw frantically.

Roman narrows his eyes, having caught what Paige said and Dean apparently missed. "Wait, what at the bar?"

Paige chewed on her lip ring a moment. "Remember when she seemed to be dizzy a quick second? Yeah... she saw something."

Dean looked over at the discarded picture to Kinsey's side. "So she sees shit like this? That's comforting..." The sarcasm rolled off his tongue.

Roman gave Paige a quick look, "Did I notice that the person who was drinking like we do get dizzy... No, that really didn't register, baby doll."

"That's what I mean. Normally, it's not anything. Just passes in a quick second and she draws them later when she has time. Sometimes the shit happens, sometimes it doesn't. Things can change it and keep it from happening, ya know?" Paige tried to explain. "She says she sees probabilities. She says it's what's coming if it isn't changed." Paige seemed a bit more animated now when she talked, clearly stressing out.

Dean looked over at Paige in the front seat. "No. We don't know. That's kinda the point here. It's all new here." He picked up the water bottle again and held it out to Kinsey, "Drink."

Kinsey pushed the bottle away and focused more on adding color to the picture now. The river was tainted with blood. There were shadows of people lining the shore watching the baptism. The grass was green and the sky was bright like summer. She really was a fantastic artist, Dean couldn't help but notice. When she refused it, Dean put the water back in the holder.

"Just, weird shit happens around, Kins. You get used to it after a bit. Like she'll just know shit that you have no idea why she would know. Or like, something uncanny lucky will happen. I don't know how to explain it." Paige seemed finally at a loss for words and clearly frustrated. "But if there's like some negative asshole in a hundred yards, it's like they feel the need to say something or some shit to her. I don't know. I really don't' know how to tell you. It's just how it works around her."

Dean took a gulp of his Gatorade, "You mean like Dave and Randy messing with you all out of the blue for no real apparently reason? Or how the hell she knew I like this stuff and the drinks last night?"

"Yeah. I guess. What do you mean about the drinks last night?" Paige looked to Dean confused.

Roman looked over briefly, "Maker's Mark is his drink of choice."

Paige nodded. "Yeah...just little shit like that. But when it comes to a solid and loyal friend, you couldn't want more from someone. Swear she has like no regard for herself and what could happen to her when it comes to looking out for the few people she lets close. I mean, it's weird. I get that. But it's just who she is and it comes with her being around."

Kinsey finally finished drawing. She blinked and then reached for the water bottle. Roman actually looked amused for a moment and started chuckling. Dean handed Kinsey the water bottle, then thumped his fist on the back of the driver's seat. Paige jumped a bit at the thump. Kinsey slowly opened the water and downed the whole thing in one long drink. She then just leaned back, her eyes closing a long moment. She moved to pull her knees up protectively and wrap her arms around them, turtling up.

Roman just shook his head and looked in the rearview, "What, you can't tell me that..."

Dean looked over interrupting Roman before he could finish, "Dude, I'll break the 'don't kill the driver' rule."

Kinsey slowly reached out for the discarded picture. She then seemed to look at the pictures as if seeing them for the first time. "How...ho..." She clears her throat that sounds raspy. "How long was I gone?"

Dean finally leaned back in his seat again, "Uh... not long? Maybe half an hour? I wasn't exactly timing it."

Kinsey looked up as if just mentally making the connection who is in the back with her and who she was with this whole time. She immediately took the pictures and shoves them in the sketchbook Paige handed back to her via Dean. She pulled it tight to her between her knees to her chest seriously protectively. "How far to the hotel?" It's clear she was just looking for a way out of the situation now.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and gave Kinsey as much space as he can back there. He finally noticed the water on his pants and reached over the seat for his backpack. Kinsey turned and stared out the window. Paige looked back at Ambrose and then Kinsey.

Roman looked up in the rearview, "Not too long. How 'bout you sit back, relax and let me worry about that part, doll."

Kinsey's eyes snapped to the rear view and met Roman's. "Look…its cool. Just get us there and I'll be out of your hair." Kinsey's eyes cut back to the outside.

Paige just sighed. "It's cool, Kinsey. I told them. They know and are dealing, okay?"

Kinsey just shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Fuck my life..."

Dean leaned back around again with one of his workout towels and started drying his jeans off. "You're not getting out of anyone's hair. Pretty sure we're both on the same page here of being more worried about you than whatever this is being that annoying." He glanced up at the front where Roman was. The large Samoan just nodded in agreement with Dean.

Kinsey turned and looked at Dean, clearly taken aback. "I...it's." She looked up to the front where Paige was. Paige just smiled at her and then turned back to sit back and put her sunglasses back on, like it's just a car trip. Kinsey tucked her hair behind her ear on the right side. She looked at Dean. "Okay... I'm fine now. It's over." She forced herself to sit back up and put her knees down coming out of protective mode.

Dean picked up his Gatorade and had a sip, "Thanks for this, by the way." He looked up towards the front for a moment, then said, "You know, I'm betting that there's a lot more to this than what we've heard. But for right now, we've got a lotta shit to deal with so it's all good."

Paige turned and moved across the middle section a moment. She kissed Roman's cheek and whispered, "Thank you." She then plopped back in her seat and settled in to enjoy the last half hour of the drive.

Roman grinned, then glanced at Paige and gestured between the two of them with one hand, "I don't think I heard that. Wanna try that one again?"

Kinsey moved to put the pencils and things away in her bag now that Paige handed it back to her. She reached down to tuck them all back into her backpack. There were like three sketch books in the backpack. "For right now, huh?" She just glanced at Dean.

Paige laughed and leaned over kissing Roman's cheek again. "You manage to get it this time?"

Roman grinned, "I think I got part of it. You can tell me again when we get there, though."

Paige laughed. "Oh… I see how this is going to be."

Dean looked from the backpack to Kinsey, "Okay... For shit we have to deal with today, we've got a lot of crap already and this can wait."

Kinsey blinked a minute and glanced back to Dean as she zipped the backpack. "Wait…you still want to do ring work and stuff… with me?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we've gotta do it sometime. I really don't understand all this, but it's just like anything else. You can either let it slow you down and win, or you can tell it to go to hell and keep moving forward. Why wouldn't we want to do ring work? We need to figure out how we're going to deal with Hunter and his good squad still, right? Nothing's changed on our end."

Kinsey nodded. "We're still going to pull this off then? I mean... you're not just bailing out and bidding the too weird card." She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Looks like you're stuck with people giving a shite, Kins. You're going to have to learn to deal with it, Angel." Paige hollered from the front seat.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed the towel in the back again, then grabbed the Gatorade for another drink, "Do I look like a quitter?"

Kinsey smirked. "Not your problem, to quit on." She didn't say anything else though and let it drop. For the remainder of the trip Kinsey watched out the window most of it. She did chime in now and again, but she definitely was in one of her quite moods.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fifth Wheel

**Chapter Eight**

 ****Please if you like this story consider writing a review for it or adding it to your favorites listing. I would really appreciate the support for it and any suggestions, constructive criticism, and ideas you the reader might have. Also a huge thanks to my bestie who is helping me collaborate and write this. ****

Kinsey climbed out of the back seat from behind Dean. She grabbed her gym bag and waited for the others. Paige hopped out of the other side, also throwing her own bag over her shoulder. "So we ready to do this?" The British Diva looked at the other three.

Kinsey looked around. "Where's Seth?"

Dean headed around to the back and picked up his bag. He tossed Roman his bag, then locked the car up, "Said he'd catch up. He does a lot of 'cross fit' stuff."

Roman caught his bag, then turned to walk in with the others.

Kinsey nodded, "Okay... gonna make it hard to work things out with him move wise, but whatever." She shrugged.

Paige already bounded for the door and held it open for the others. She winked at Roman as he passed. "We'll try to go easy on you, luv."

Dean rolled his shoulders to loosen them up from driving, and walked in with them, "He'll catch on fast."

Roman shook his head and smiled, "We'll see about that, baby doll."

Kinsey headed into the locker room to stow her bag, and waited for Paige. Once they were changed and their stuff locked up they headed back out to the training ring the group had rented for the afternoon to start stretching out. Kinsey and Paige seemed to be chatting about something while they stretched having to do with their ring entrance.

Dean tossed his bag in a locker, then started to tape up his hands while heading towards the practice ring.

Kinsey looked up, waiting for Dean and Roman to do whatever it is they did to warm up.

Roman headed out after Dean. He took a moment to stretch out, then put his hands on the edge of the ring for just a few quick pushups to get ready and his muscles loosened up. Dean bounced on his heels a few times and shook out his arms, making sure to roll his left shoulder a couple times to stretch it out more.

Paige nodded. "Aye, that should work. You sure you want to do that though? I mean works for me but it's built more off my entrance than yours." She shrugged to Kinsey.

Kinsey shook her head. "No it's not, trust me." She gestured for Paige to go and set up to try the new ring entrance.

Dean glanced over hearing the girls talk. After a moment, he patted Roman on the shoulder to get his attention to turn and look.

Paige hopped up on the apron and dropped to one knee. She threw her head back in that full arch, stretching like she does when she screams from the side of the ring. When she sat back up, Kinsey in one fluid motion pushed up onto the apron and stepped up on Paige's knee, then flipped airborne with a summersault into the ring. She landed solid and held both her hands back and out to Paige still behind her. The other diva took Kinsey's hands and let her then flip her forward into the ring over the rope like it was nothing. Paige landed it solid and with ease. "Oi... now I get it. Yeah... that could work." Paige nodded to Kinsey grinning.

Roman looked amused and applauded slowly. Paige turned and did an exaggerated curtsey. Kinsey smirked and moved to the corner of the ring to stretch some more, using the ropes to do so, until the guys were ready. "So, we doing this?"

Dean stepped up to the ring and swung through the ropes easily, "Well yeah. All or nothing, right, doll?"

Roman stepped up and climbed over the ropes, then dropped heavily to his feet on the mat.

Kinsey smirked. "Go big... or go home." She grinned then at Paige.

Paige moved towards the middle of the ring. "Ye said ya had a couple ideas, Kins?"

Roman grabbed the ropes and leaned back, stretching his arms, then pulled himself up and leaned against them. "Let's hear 'em."

Kinsey nodded. "Yeah... one of the issues you're having is dealing with the guys being too much brute force and just slamming out of the PTO or Ram-page. So... what if they were dazed first? I mean nothing I can think of that would be worse to Batista or Orton than having to tap out to a chick." She looked to see if the others agreed.

Roman thought about it for a moment, "Might work for a minute, but we've got a bit too much upper body strength for it. I mean, you twist them around, right? Then pull them backwards by their arms. But if it's a guy, they flex and pull you forward. Plus, they're all as tall as I am, so that makes it that much harder to lock it in. Even dazed, once they come out of it, they just flex and it's over."

Kinsey grinned. "Not if they're still on the floor cause Dean just Dirty Deeds them. Then all she has to do is lock it in while their prone and alter it a bit so it stays on the ground. Instead of from a stand, do it from a squat like you used to back in NXT, Paige. Need it to be more like a Boston Crab again."

Dean smirked, "Alright, I can see that. Especially if we target their arms a lot first and know it's coming." He looks to Roman.

Kinsey replies, "Only thing to really work on with that is timing. So just really a matter of being aware. You see him put one of them down like that, get on them, Paige."

Paige nodded. "Aye. I can do that. Anyone else got any ideas?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah, you a high flier?" he looked at Kinsey.

Kinsey shrugged and nodded. "I guess. I mean I can go up comfortably, but I'm still fine in the ring on the ground. But yeah... I don't mind going airborne." Paige ducked behind Kinsey playfully and nods yes very exaggeratedly and puts her thumbs up so Dean could see her, but not Kinsey.

Dean grinned about something. "Oh yeah? Alright. So if we plant someone with a power-bomb, you're gonna come flying in to finish it, huh?" Roman laughed at Paige's antics.

Kinsey grinned and nodded. "Sure that isn't an issue. Can do that from the rope or with some speed and lift." Kinsey got a funny look. "Hey Roman... mind if I climb ya for a minute?"

Paige looked at Kinsey and then looked up at Roman. She then got a horrified look on her face. "You aren't... Oi."

Dean looked at Roman, holding up a finger to stop the incoming comment. Roman just grinned and stepped a little away from the ropes, "Hop up, darlin'."

Kinsey moved to get a bit of momentum with a run. She then leapt up and caught Roman's hands letting him boost her up higher. Instead of coming down sitting on his shoulders like Paige did last night, she landed like a cheerleader would with her feet on the man's shoulders. She then stood keeping his hands for balance for a moment. "Okay... you can move your hands to my legs now. That way you can launch me easier."

Roman moved his hands one at a time to her ankles, "You want launched?"

Kinsey looked down and grins a bit wildly, "That's the idea... up and forward."

Paige backed the hell up just watching. "You're bloody insane..."

Roman grinned, then kneeled down slowly, easily squatting even with the added weight, "Ready?"

Kinsey nods. "Let's do it..."

Paige put her hands over her eyes, peeking between her fingers. Dean watched as Roman pushes off, actually leaping a little into the air and launched Kinsey up and forward and bit. Kinsey went up, then curled and tucked. As she came down, she extended her left leg keeping the right bent. Upon impact, she hit solid foot first, then both knees down in the move that the announcers have dubbed the "Fall from Grace". There is a loud bang bang back to back as she hits double on the ring floor. The sound echoed like a thunder clap through the ring.

Seth came tearing out of the locker room and to the ring. He looked around, having arrived after them, and not knowing what was going on or made that thunderous slam. "What the hell was that?"

Dean looked over seeing Seth walk up, "That's called making a high flier take orbit, man."

"That was Kinsey and Roman losing their minds." Paige shuddered. "I wouldn't bloody want to be under that."

Roman looked pretty pleased with himself. "Yeah, just don't try it around Randy. He'll snatch you right out of the air."

Kinsey moved to stand up, dusting her hands off. She looked to Roman, grinning wildly. "Doesn't matter... that's why the knee hits follow up, not just the one slam. He goes to catch and winds up with all of my knees first into his chest. Not going to be able to just shrug that off. Hey Seth, want to play test dummy?" She grinned sweetly at Rollins.

Paige started to bounce up and down. "I think I may be on to something. Can one of you move to catch me like Orton would?"

Seth moved to back to the corner. He blatantly checked out Kinsey while moving back.

Dean shrugged and stepped over to Paige. "Yeah, sure."

Paige moved and climbed up to the top rope like normal and then jumped from it. She does so at Dean like she would typically move to jump on someone's back. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and arms wrapping around his shoulders. Kinsey knits her brow watching. "Rabid spider monkey much?" There was a slight hint of something under her tone, but not clear.

Dean moved to grab her waist out of reflex, not really expecting the full torso wrap around from the woman. Paige then very lightly bounces her head twice against Ambrose, making sure to keep her head directly facing his and legs locked in. "Yeah... could make that a head-butt nightmare." She nodded.

Kinsey winced. "Hey... let's not cause more brain damage than is already going on in there." She teased and pointed at Dean.

Dean smirked and moved a bit, like he's testing her grip. "Yeah, I get what you're saying." he stepped over to Roman and waited for him to take Paige off him, "Lose this?"

Paige laughed and moved to hop off Dean. "Okay, so we can put someone down permanently with some timing. Kinsey and Roman can kill someone, and I can avoid Randy's RKO. I think we bloody made some progress." The Brit grinned, seemingly really pleased.

Seth walked over. "What about a double dive?" He grinned at Kinsey. "You game?"

Roman said, "Yeah, and Dave's just a big bruiser that skipped leg day. Knock them out from under him, and he's not too bad."

Kinsey smirked. "Someone want to pretend to be Bootista a second?" She also nodded yes to Seth. "Sure... figure something out and we can go for it."

Dean chuckled and walked over, then bounced from foot to foot a moment in an obvious mockery of Bootista. Kinsey pulled Paige with her and whispered to her a minute. The Brit busted out laughing and nodded. The two women turn and break into a dead run. At the last moment though they drop and full on slide tackle Dean Soccer style. Dean dropped like a rock, catching himself with his hands at the last second before face planting. Roman and Seth both just crack up laughing.

Kinsey grins and nods. "Yeah... worked..." She sits up smiling at Dean.

"We should catch a football game when we're home." Paige reached out for Roman to help her up.

Roman reached down for Paige's hand, then pulled her up quickly and actually lifted her up and onto his shoulder. "Think so, huh?"

Paige easily and quickly gets comfy up on Roman's shoulders, seeming to be getting used to being moved around like a rag doll. "Sadly, I don't have Kins ungodly coordination to walk on or fly off anything seriously."

Seth looked to Dean again. "Mind being a soft landing at least for Kinsey, dude? I don't want her just hitting the outside of the ring with no break."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Flying out?" Kinsey looked to Seth curiously.

Seth nodded. "Yeah... It's pretty likely we're going to wind up with a lot of shit going on outside the ring."

Dean shrugged, then walked over and slid out of the ring onto the ground. "Alright... lay it on me."

Seth walked over and talked to Kinsey a few seconds. He then told her what he wanted her to do. "Hey. Roman, might work better if you were down there too. We don't want to kill poor Ambrose."

Dean looked a little more interested now, "I doubt you'll 'kill me, but might be funny." Roman set Paige neatly on the nearest turnbuckle like she weighed nothing to him, then stepped through the ropes and down to the floor near Dean.

Seth moved to head up the top rope for a dive. Kinsey on the other hand moved to run back and get momentum off the back rope. Seth does one of his aerial vaults and goes long ways to knock both men down. He made sure to keep rolling as he hit so he's out of the way of Kinsey's incoming maneuver. Kinsey then, mere seconds after Seth leapt, used the moment paired with a solid leap to head over the top rope and summersault, landing solid on Dean with both knees forward.

Dean and Roman ended up flat on the ground after Seth knocked them down. Dean smirked, then looked up shaking his head, when he heard more running and registered what was about to happen, "Aww shi~"

Roman rolled out of the way, "Oh hell no... I don't wanna be under /that/."

Kinsey dropped like a rock on Ambrose, just how Seth told her to. Dean took the hit of Kinsey landing on him as the air quickly left his lungs.

Paige watched and winced when Seth knocked them down. She then actually cringed when Kinsey landed on Dean.

Dean groaned some, rolling to his side, "Okay. Yeah, that works."

Kinsey sat up and looked down at Dean next to her. "Uh. Thanks for breaking the fall there." She was trying really hard not to laugh.

Paige walked over, leaning on the ropes and looking down at them. "That looked really painful there, Ambrose."

Dean stayed where he was and smirked at Kinsey. "Yeah, that one hurts a bit. Just don't miss or you could really mess yourself up instead."

Kinsey looked down at Ambrose. "I'll let you hit me back if it will make it feel better." She grinned playfully at him. A wicked smile appeared on Ambrose's lips. Kinsey just rolls her eyes having a good idea of where his brain went.

Seth stood up and dusted off. He held a hand out to Kinsey to help her up. "That worked like a dream."

Dean laughed, "Nope. I don't hit my own, no matter how much I want to when /Roman spears me/."

Roman looked over, then rolls his eyes and drank some water, "Bitch, bitch, bitch..."

Paige ducked between the ropes and found a seat on the apron. "Think we've done enough for today?"

Kinsey looks up to Paige and said, "New stuff? Yeah. I think we're solid." She accepted the hand up from Seth. He pulled her awkwardly hard up and that made her bump into him. She caught herself in time to keep from pushing against him, and gave Seth an odd look. He smiled and let go of her hand once she has had footing. "Sorry about that, guess I'm used to pulling Dean up off the floor mostly." Seth told her. Kinsey ignored the comment and moved to head to Paige in the ring. "Yeah. Let's get a bit of practice in since we don't have a match scheduled tonight."

Dean pulled himself to his feet, then hopped up to sit on the apron. He grabbed for his nearby things and took out a Gatorade. "No 'scheduled' matches. Right." He took a moment and had a few good swallows.

Kinsey and Paige spent the next hour or so practicing various moves and movement in the ring. In addition, they work on the ring entrance until its smooth and second nature to them now. After that, they let the boys have the ring to work some things out while they head to do a work out at the gym. Kinsey finds her way to a large bag and does a kickboxing work out. Paige hits the treadmill and some free weight work. Once the guys are done, they all move to head to the locker room agreeing to meet out in the lobby once done to head over to the arena for the night to grab food at catering and do some promo work.

In the locker room the guys took a minute to chill out before grabbing showers. Seth glances out towards the door and then back to Dean and Roman, leaning back on the lockers and drinking down some water. "Okay, watching those two go at it definitely is an improvement to the average work out." He smiles in a way that is almost a sneer. "And that move… hell I might be willing to take a hit to have those legs wrapped around me like that. Today seemed to be your lucky day, Ambrose."

Dean looked up at Seth from where he was sitting on the bench taking the tape off his hands. His eyes narrowed up some. "Watch your mouth, Seth." Roman turned around from getting his things out of the other locker behind Dean. He just glared and gave Seth a look that said it all.

Seth looked confused. "Come on! You can't tell me that the two of you didn't enjoy watching those two sweat and work this afternoon at all."

Dean's hands tighten up some. "We're here working with them. Means you can keep your hands to yourself off Kinsey. I caught what you did helping her up, man." His voice is gravelly and clearly not happy with Rollins.

Seth holds his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he looks to Dean. "Dude if you are already tagging that or interested in it, just say the words and I'll back off."

Dean's eyes narrow to slits and Roman reaches out and puts a firm hand on Dean's shoulder. "Seth, that's back off. Back off hard, from both of them." Roman's voice is stern, but still oddly calm.

Seth looks at the two and nods slowly. "Yeah... Okay. Got it. I'll leave it be until you two do your thing and whatever." He grabs his things and heads to the shower. "I'll see you later at the arena or something."

Dean watches him go and shakes his head. "You watch. I'm going to wind up hitting him before this is all over." Roman just pats Dean's back. "Do what you think you gotta do, bro. I got your back."


End file.
